Same Time Next Year?
by Krahae
Summary: Christmas in Jump City is never dull, as Raven and Jinx would attest. Neither of them wished for what Santa brought this year, but the two may get more from the holidays than they planned. Malls, monsters and photo booths are just the start. slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any rights to characters referenced from the DC Universe.

* * *

**Same Time Next Year?**

_I Titan Tower, Main Hall I_

"You have to be joking," Raven drawled.

Robin swept a hand out, gesturing at the other Titans where they were decorating the Main Hall for the holidays. Even the usually detached Terra was getting in on things, helping Garfield string up tinsel along the walls. Cyborg was attempting to frost the Tower windows, his cannon retrofitted with an aerosol of the stuff. By the top of their impressive tree, Starfire was fixing the last ornaments in place, a star for the top tucked under an arm.

Robin was even wearing a Santa hat, while glaring at the Dark Titan through his mask. Dashing her hopes his idea was a joke, he quirked his lips into a grin, "No, not a joke."

"Seriously, you're telling me I have to do this?" she asked, her tone losing it's usual even calmness as she blinked rapidly, the reality of the situation crashing down around her.

Much like that donation depot she'd... accidentally caved in trying to apprehend Mumbo earlier that day. Who knew those things were made of cardboard?!

Handing her a sheet of paper, the Boy Wonder smiled his ingratiatingly pleasant smile. "There's the details. See you back tonight, after they close up." Turning, he motioned for Starfire to toss him a few of the ornaments she'd conveniently hung in her hair, figuring that'd be a good way to hold extras. Behind him, Raven's mouth worked silently, her hand still outstretched, holding the print out.

"You have got..."

_I Jump Juvenile Correction Facility I_

"... to be joking," Jinx gawked, her posture slumped around the back of the chair she was sitting in. Across from her, the District Attorney shook his head, an expression of long suffering on his face. She had been asked to attend the meeting during the exercise period, and was rather displeased her usual cat-nap schedule had been cut short.

Cat-naps _made _days tolerable.

Reaching up to rub at the bridge of a rather blocky nose, the man regarded her with a cool glare, "I am most certainly not, Miss Wrangler." Stifling a slight smirk at the sour expression she made from his use of her family name, the man continued, "The psychology staff that you speak with weekly believe a good portion of your rehabilitation should be spent reacclimatizing you to society, in a positive setting."

"You can tell that tribe of pygmy head shrinkers that I neither want to be rehabilitated, nor do I believe in their psychobabbleology," the young woman snarled back at him, the power-negating cuffs along her wrists beeping menacingly at her excited state. Mumbling, she rolled her eyes and started counting backwards from ten in German, remembering the last time those damned shackles had "reminded" her to stay calm. "_zehn, neun, acht, seiben, sechs, fünf_..."

Tapping his paperwork's edges even, the lawyer smiled slightly, behind the shield of his documents. "The program begins this afternoon. One session will negate one year off your detention. With a good report from the supervisors, and some positive marks on outlook and behavior, you could get out of here before spring."

Jinx perked up at this, the fairer season being her favorite. "Spring, you say," she muttered quietly, eyes darting between the man before her and the papers he held. Resolving that some small loss of her own pride was worth being out of this antiseptic, dull place, the thief snatched the packet from his hand. Shrugging slightly at his raised brow, she twirled a pen, which the man started patting down his jacket looking for.

"So, suppose I jump on board this little show you got in mind. What's the catch?" Knowing the peculiar way systems in the city worked, the first thing that set off alarms in her head was the nature of the job. The second was the utter lack of any solid supervision, despite the mayhem she should be able to cause, not to mention the potential for arbitrary amusement this could offer her. Was it some kind of test? It stank of setup; the deal was too sweet.

Smirking, knowing the girl was already sold, the stern faced man simply started putting away his papers, the ones not in Jinx's hands. "No gimmicks. Just you and the job. Do this the right way, and you'll be handed a nice cut off your sentence," he stated in an offhand manner. After a rather ominous pause, while he held her gaze with his own icy glare, the man spoke again, a tone better reserved for the gallows, "Make no mistake; if you take advantage of this opportunity to make mischief, or try to skip out on the task, the next time you come in, you stay in." Slamming his briefcase shut and startling the young thief, the Attorney rose to leave.

"Leave those on the table when you're done. You start at 5 PM, sharp," Pausing by the door, he spoke again, without turning. "If you surprise me in a good way, I may just arrange for some holiday leave as well," apparently finished, the man left Jinx to consider his words, and the document before her.

Eying the papers as if the ink were venom, Jinx sighed expansively and started scratching her signature on the various quintuplet forms. Half an hour, and about three million bored-to-death brain cells later, she finished the last one, dotting the "I" in her name with a little skull. The thief shook her head, dislodging her addled and napping mind, and smirked, twirling the pen in her fingers.

"Least I got something out of the meeting," she chirped, tucking the pen into her pocket.

_I Jump Plaza Mall and Shopping Center I_

"Awe _c'mon_, you mean I can't even go through the front doors?" Jinx's whining tone carried through the parking lot, as she swept her arms out and up at the sky, apparently imploring some higher power for a boon. Her personal security detail, a pair of bored looking Police Department Captains stood nearby, one gesturing toward the back of the mall and service entrances.

"Sorry," the taller of the two, Burke his badge proclaimed, offered. "Directions were to see you in through the employee access, then to the designated location." Anderson, his partner, nodded as she scanned the area, wary of any attempts by other H.I.V.E. members to liberate their female counterpart.

Jinx, looking over the alleyway leading there, gave a visible shiver and pouted at Burke, her lip quivering, "B-but I'm afraid of the dark..."

Anderson's head snapped around at this, and the woman's eyebrows rose, "You have got to be kidding," she stammered, taking in the pink haired witch up and down as she stood looking petrified. "You're a hardened criminal, an aspiring supervillian from all accounts, and you're afraid of the dark?" her tone utterly disbelieving, the female Captain shook her head slowly. "Unbelievable."

Moving to the girl's side, Burke gestured down the alleyway again, more urgently, "It's getting late, you're on a schedule. Lets go."

"Carry me," Jinx offered, looking up at the taller man playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Anderson simply grabbed the thief by the back of the collar and started marching her toward the entrances. "Why did I sign up for this again?" she mumbled under her breath, swearing at the girl's dead weight.

Batting her eyes at the woman, Jinx grinned mischievously, "'Cause I'm cute?"

"Oh, I'm sure that was it. Yeah."

Burke followed behind, shaking his head.

Inside Jinx was left to her task, the security detail making their way to the mall proper, probably to some place they can keep their eyes on her, the thief figured. "Well, may as well... oh you can't be serious?!"

The source of her exclamation was sitting there on the table before her, in the security room that she was told to go to. Folded neatly and sitting by another opened plastic wrapper, was a rather skimpy green and red elf costume. Jinx tore off the wrap and examined the article of clothing, noting how the skirt was scalloped and maybe brushed her lower thighs, while the top would be rather tight and... flattering. Sighing, Jinx locked the door and began changing, her color rising sharply as she took in the reflection of her costume in the mirror. Not knowing precisely what to do with the Santa hat, she instead pulled off the bell and affixed it to her hair, letting it dangle from one of her "horns".

"Well. Nothing to do but the doing," she murmured, the picture of elfin... well never mind. So far, she was utterly unconvinced elves ever wore this kind of outfit at the north pole. _Perhaps those dancing around a pole_, she thought with a smirk, trying to distract herself from the fit of shivering the skimpy skirt was threatening to send her into.

Thankfully the hallways leading to the public parts of the mall were empty, so she had little worry of running into anyone in a dark place and needing to hex them fifteen ways to Thursday (It being Saturday, that's a lot of hexing) for the show. Coming to the entryway, she ducked and peered around the corner, her pink irises dilating in their catlike way as she took in the surroundings. Holiday cheer had gone off like a gaudy bomb here, and the proof was all over the walls, floor and most of the people. Wreaths and tinsel garland adorned the walls, with banners and festive motifs, candy canes and stars and iconic trees, angels and reindeer cavorted around everywhere, while at ground level the clamor was no less. Faux presents and boxes littered the causeway, mounds of snow banking around them and corners, there were even gingerbread houses in miniature scattered about among the open spaces, giving children that were interested places to hide and frolic.

Overall, the effect made Jinx's teeth hurt. "Man, they really go all out around here don't they?" she pondered out loud, rounding the corner to the little hut that would house the main attraction of the season shortly.

"So it would seem," a droll voice replied from the shadow behind her, and the startled thief spun about, searching for the speaker. Leaning against the inner wall by the door she'd wandered through, still dazzled by the display outside, was a very disgruntled looking elf, much like her.

A very disgruntled elf with violet hair stuffed under a rather poofy Santa hat, and a rather sour expression.

"Uh," was all Jinx managed before recognition kicked her in the behind and she yelped, falling backward into a chair. "R-Raven? Why are you here? The forms didn't mention anything about a Titan playing big brother to me-"

"Hold on," Raven interrupted her, looking around with a detached glare. "Forms? What are you talking about? And why are you here?"

"I asked you first. And it's rude to interrupt, you know." Jinx huffed for effect and arranged the skirt in what had to be a less revealing state. Her thoughts already spinning from the shock of seeing a Titan here, and Raven of any of them, was only compounded by seeing the shorter, curvier girl in a similar outfit to her own. Tugging at her skirt again, her musing turned to the outfit, _I swear, when I get out of Juvie, the first thing I'm doing is getting sent back in for setting whoever designed this outfit on fire. Although it looks rather nice on Raven..._

Rolling her eyes at the quirky feline, Raven sat down in the other chair, keeping her attention on the doorway and the "stage" for any sign of the Jolly Fat Man himself. "Whatever," she grumbled, collecting her thoughts. "I didn't come here by choice."

With a drawl, Jinx leered at the obviously uncomfortable Titan, deciding if she had to be here, at least to have some fun while she was, "Darlin', if people knew they had to wear these outfits, who would?"

Raven spared her a sigh, and considered the question a moment, debating if she should rely on rhetoric or sarcasm to answer. "Someone other than us, you mean?"

Tilting her head, the jingle in her hair sounding, the thief pondered this a moment. "Kitten," she replied simply, with a nod.

"Only if it came in pink," Shuddering visibly, Raven smirked as Jinx's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with pink? I happen to like pink. _I happen to be,_ pink."

Laughing quietly, Raven shook her head, "Funny, haven't seen you on tour recently," restraining herself from returning the bubbly girl's mirth, the Titan regardless let herself grin slightly, relaxing despite their history. The two sorceresses had often come to verbal crossfire when facing one another, but those were the usual banter of combat and defense, not the somewhat nervous chatter they were taking part in at the moment. Raven found herself enjoying the company, perhaps because obviously like Jinx, she wasn't here by her own choices either. "So, what brings you to this winter wonderland in Capitalist hell?"

Smiling her Cheshire smile, Jinx leaned forward, that silly jingle in her hair going off again, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Er. I plead the fifth"

"Huh, that's usually my line... anyway," not missing a beat, the thief went on, checking the wall clock and seeing that Santa apparently had difficulties when it wasn't the big day. "I got offered a sentence cut for doing some suggested community service. Apparently, they didn't tell me the details..."

Chuckling, Raven nodded, "Same. Well the details part. For me it was Robin."

"What, you two dating now? I thought he was wrapped around Starfire's orange pinky." Jinx quipped, grinning at the Titan's look of mixed horror and annoyance at the suggestion. _Well, seems Gizmo will be losing that bet, I so got that betting pool in the bag!_ Jinx's hand wandered to the pocket she kept her small wallet in, containing the wager slip that most of the H.I.V.E. had a hand in, over what Titan was dating which. Being a school for teenage villains, they had some odd pastimes.

Shaking her head vigorously, Raven held up her hands, "No, no no no. I mean, he's nice and all, but no. And yes, orange pinky, whatever." Glaring at the thief's mirth at her expense, she regardless felt she owed Jinx an explanation as well, seeing as they were stuck with this after all. "He felt like I should get in touch with the holiday spirit, or something." Muttering under he breath, she added the real reason, hoping Jinx's eyes were her only feline quality, "May also have something to do with collapsing a donation shelter as well."

"That was you!?"

Paling, Raven looked at the clock again, mumbling about holiday icons with no sense of timing.

"The news blamed Mumbo, oh man, the guys are going to love th-" Jinx was imagining the reactions her teammates would have to this news when a pained expression crossed Raven's features, stalling the thief's torrent of words. Never having been on for public opinion, rather public appearance, Jinx wasn't too sure how Raven considered the idea of something like this being tagged with her name. "Hm. Well maybe I can keep this one under my hat." Patting at her head, she grinned, noticing the Titans obvious relief, "When I find it anyway."

Smiling slightly, Raven nodded her head once, "Thanks, it's just... I lose control sometimes, and that guy just pushes my buttons. Being a rabbit once in that hat, kinda does that to me."

Gawking, trying to picture the girl before her as a cute, fluffy bunny, Jinx laughed herself into the floor, mumbling apologies between gasps for breath. "Sorry, sorry! Just, wow." When Raven laughed slightly as well, the two settled into companionable smalltalk, waiting for show to begin. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Burke sticking his head in as Jinx practically launched herself into his line of sight.

"Hi-there-Burke-what's-up?" She blurted, startling the man as he practically closed the door on his own head.

Blinking at the outfit she was wearing, the man gulped, having forgot that Jinx was one of the few attractive inmates at the particular facility he worked in. "Er, just. Um. Delays, was going to see if everything was alright."

Smirking at the man's obvious preoccupation, she played up on her act, sighing expansively, "Well, just waiting on the fat man, so we can get this opera under way. But hey, this is a staff only thing, mister! Shoo!"

Burke shuffled off, scratching at his head as he felt the distinct hint that Jinx was hiding something, but what could it have been, with the other elf there behind her? Not that he got a good look at them, and man could that room be any smaller? It was practically a broom closet.

Running a hand across her brow in mock relief, Jinx spared her fellow elf a grin. "You know, it's funny when we're being carted off sometimes. You hear the PD's talking about "Capes" and how they ruin the city," she noted, feeling somewhat brash at her earlier behavior.

The Titan nodded, her head tilted as she regarded the thief. "Yeah, we get some tension when we have to work with the locals sometimes."

"I um, yeah. Figured the last thing you needed was one of the Dicks seeing you in elf drag, and all..."

Grinning, Raven blushed a bit at the gesture. "Why Jinx, are you looking out for little ol' me?"

"Don't make me get a candy cane and shut you up, Missy."

Smirking, the Titan stood, having seen a red mass moving in their direction from the hallways, "only if they come in strawberry," she murmured, noticing Jinx looking in the same direction as her.

"Whassat? Strawberry?" Jinx too was looking at their 'partner' for the afternoon, and something told her that both she and Raven had the same impression. Something wasn't quite right about Jolly Saint Nick, or at least the one they'd been stuck with.

He had the mass right, rather 'jolly' as it were. Beard was obviously faked, but there was a bit of red goatee poking through the white mass, as well as from under the badly oriented wig the man wore. The bag over his shoulder was bulky and the edges of something poked and bend the profile into something jumbled and haphazard, making Jinx wonder what precisely was in there. Said Santa wasn't struggling with the thing, so obviously it wasn't too heavy, but the man-sized sack seemed full. Looking over to her partner in 'time', the thief noted that Raven as well had a curious expression on her face. Apparently she wasn't the only one finding something odd with this situation.

Maybe it was the fact said Santa was giggling in a high pitched tone and practically dancing toward the small room behind the stage, where Jinx and Raven were observing him.

Jinx, for all her fondness for chaos and a good laugh, had to find this fellow a bit off. One, he was messing with the opportunity she was trying to behave long enough to cash in on, and two, she was actually starting to enjoy chatting with Raven, as odd at that may seem. Raven for her part, was sharing Jinx's sentiment on conversation, having it be a pleasant surprise that the quirky witch would be so easy to be at ease around. The foremost thing on her mind, on the other hand, was the man's emotional state, something she could see as plainly as his rather bulbous gut.

Whoever was wearing that suit, had anything but holiday cheer in mind. Biting her lip, and wishing desperately that her cape were at hand, she turned to Jinx only to see the thief looking at her, eyes slightly narrowed, nodding once as if waiting for a cue. Donning a smirk, she silently cocked her hip and tilted up an eyebrow, suggesting a course of action. Stifling a laugh, Raven nodded, taking a breath to get her game face on.

The two 'elves' pasted on smiles and sauntered out, meeting the odd Santa on the stage and bringing his cackling progress to a halt before he could get to the back room. Gawking openly at the outfits the two were wearing as well as the rather cliché smiles, the man in the suit nearly dropped his sack, but managed to shake off his reaction in just enough time. Raven was about to breach his mental defenses when he snapped back to, and she quietly swore at his discipline. Whoever this was, they had a strong will, or at least one bent so crookedly as to be hard to follow.

"Well well, if it isn't our late Santa... what kept you so long?" Jinx purred, catwalk gliding up to the man while motioning for Raven to stay back. Following along, the Titan waited, wondering precisely what the bad luck charm had in mind.

Blinking rapidly and stuttering, the rotund man looked around furtively, a silly grin still on his face, "Ah, yeah. Santa got tied up in the back room, for a while," apparently amused by some inside joke, the man let loose with another round of high-pitched laughter, setting Raven's already strained nerves on end. Jinx didn't seem to react, but instead changed tactics.

Slipping between the Titan and "Santa", she leaned forward and peered up at the actor, grinning what some could call innocent, but to Raven just looked predatory. "So, what's in the bag? I though the candy was already here..."

Another bout of laughter and Raven got Jinx's plan: she was acting decoy, so the Titan could get a read on their actor. Wasting no more time, she quietly mouthed her mantra, and focused on seeing into the odd man's mind. It only took a moment, but sorting through the massively cluttered noise, she found enough to jog her memory and send the Titan crashing back into her own awareness with a grunt.

This wasn't missed on their Santa, and the distraction seemed to snap him back into whatever focus it was he held. "Oho, right right! I have such things to show you," the silly man sing-songed, before hopping with deceptive grace into the middle of the stage, kicking over the usual chair that would provide him a place to meet and speak with the children, lined up and waiting for some time to see their holiday hopeful.

Sliding up beside Jinx, Raven pulled at her sleeve to get the thief's attention, "Listen, this is bad, we need-"

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" Santa boomed, drowning out the second part of Raven's warning, which only cause the two to move further back, trying to confer. "Your attention please! Today, we shall begin a fantastic journey!"

Her stomach was doing that thing, where she knew something bad was about to happen. Usually, she got it just before the Titans showed up, but this time, Jinx knew the source was sitting, or rather strutting, in front of her. _Much like an overstuffed turkey, yeah. Strutting. Haha._ Smirking, she and Raven finally got some quiet, to figure out what to do.

"So, who's the bigmouth?"

Shaking her head, and reaching for a non-existent communicator, Raven swore, her eyes going large. "We are so in trouble."

"What is it?"

Raven looked back at the man, and was quickly reminded of why she was in this position to begin with. The fight with Mumbo was as always a trial, with the magician's chaotic nature a mad dance to keep an upper hand. This time, he'd managed to get his hands on an ancient Egyptian relic, that let him summon huge hands to do his bidding.

It seemed his imagination with toys didn't extend to heists, so a bank was his first target. The Titan's had shown up, and routed the madman to what they had thought was an abandoned warehouse, but Robin called a fall back as it turned out to be an inner city donation drop off for the holidays.

Raven, too intent on stopping the idiotic enchanter, had pulled two of the support pillars to fend off the raging hands, only to find the structure too weak to handle such abuse. The warehouse had collapsed, destroying much donation work, and also Mumbo's charm. Despite the city's assurance that things would be alright, she could still remember the accusatory looks the PD's and her own Team had given her, after the fight. If she had listened to Robin, had moved the fight somewhere safer, she'd not be here.

And again, here she was, in the middle of a holiday holdup, amid a gaggle of goggle-eyed and soon to be Christmas casualties.

"Jinx, we need to move these people, get them out of here," Raven, glanced around, happy to be forgotten in the crazed man's focus, as her unwitting partner blinked at her, uncomprehending and impatient.

Stomping her foot and glaring, she hissed at the Titan, "Not till you tell me what's going on!"

"I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on, aren't you!?" The silly Santa announced, making Jinx's eyes cross in annoyance. "Allow me to gift you with the joy of Holiday _Fear_!" Ending the crescendo of his cry, Santa gripped his sack and swung it out and in an arc, the contents spraying about and toward the crowd who sat there, stunned at his odd behavior.

Pulling the stunned feline down, Raven dove ahead of the stage and pulled up a wall of black force, dropping her cover as the rain of... dolls and odd toys were bounced back at the man who'd released them. Glaring at the Titan, the man ripped off his beard and hat, making Jinx roll her eyes and groan in annoyance.

"Him. You were worried about Him?! Control Freak?" Pointing and gesturing at the fat man who stood there, a similar look of annoyance on his face increasing with every word. "Gizmo could take him, without his pack." Laughing suddenly, she whipped around, and pointed at the toys, kicking one across the stage and back at the man, "And what's with these? They all look defective!"

Growling and muttering, Control Freak pulled out his namesake and stabbed at a button, before Raven could muster the time to yank the machine away from him, "Jinx, don't antagonize him, there are bystanders!" the Titan hissed, trying to figure out the best way to clear the room before something bad could happen.

All of the toys, miniature holiday themed action figures, cardboard cut outs, and magazine garage kits, shuddered and started to glow an eerie red, as Jinx watched, her eyes growing larger as the toys did themselves. "Oh boy." What had at first seemed a bag full of harmless toys was in fact a very large army, and growing larger, of some very bad B-Movie Christmas horror features. Jinx turned and grabbed Raven's hand, shoving her at the crowd as the thief put herself in front of the stage, wondering at about the same time as the Titan what exactly it was she was doing.

"Get them going! I'll... something! I'm an elf, we can improvise!"

Raven's eye twitched, "Right, um. Right," and with that she started removing people, capturing them in globes of black and shooing them off to exits as fast as she could focus. Behind her, Control Freak was ranting at his troops, urging them to go forth and conquer, the demonic toys all turning at his command to face the front of the stage and...

A very provocatively posed Jinx, hands up in a pose of exaggerated fear before her face. "Oh, dear _me_, here I am the _star_ of the show, and in such a _skimpy_ outfit. I should _run_ away!" Smirking to herself, and hoping that the rules of B-movies applied to altered toys, the thief figured a line like that was like painting a neon, glowing target on her behind and waving it in their face. Turning to do just that, she took off in an arcing sprint, glancing behind her to see the effect of her taunt.

_Oh boy._ Cranking the sprint up a notch to panicked fleeing, she ducked around the stage as a horde of misbegotten toys made terrors ripped up the floor behind her. "Hurry it up, Raven!" she cried out, before making a bee-line for seats and benches.

Ironically, with the crowd nearly fully dispersed by Raven's magic, and his army caught in Jinx's improvised trap, Control Freak found himself in anything but control of the situation. To add to his annoyance, which like his army's opinion of Jinx, was Mighty mighty, the gawking nerd found his remote's battery to have been completely drained in the discharge that animated and altered his troops. Trying to be subtle, he glanced around and started edging his way toward a department electronics boutique.

In front of the stage, Raven leaned on an overturned bench, massaging a temple to relieve the ache the high speed and delicate action she took had settled in her skull. She'd almost missed the cause of her headache sliding his way to the electronics outlet when she snatched him up into the air and dangled him by a foot in front of her, a talon of black annoyance grasping his ankle none to gently. Glaring into the upturned face before her, the Titan had a few things to ask the would-be villain. "Where do you think you're going?" She hissed, gritting her teeth to keep from screaming at the ridiculous man.

"I was just... um. Well that is, ah." Darting his eyes about frantically, the unkempt Freak pointed behind the Titan with a look of terror. "God! Behind you!"

Narrowing her eyes, Raven sighed and shifted the man harshly, shaking him where he dangled. "You don't expect me to fall for tha-" And Raven's eyes widened when she heard the thunder of footsteps closing in on her. From behind.

"Clear the way! Raven, time to go!" Dashing by and snatching the Titan's hand in her own, the pink haired thief swept by the still suspended former Santa, hair jingling merrily as she passed.

Turning away from the view of two rather scantily clad elves dashing for cover, he was met with the army he made, single-mindedly chasing after the self-proclaimed target of their day. He noted with some detached surprise the amazing detail that had gone into painting each figure, as the teeth looked very sharp, and rather long in this one...

"Mommy."

Jinx winced at the screams behind them, as the two rounded a corner and the mob swept by, comically unaware of the hiding place she'd found. "Well, that was kinda amusing," leaning over, she panted, hands on her knees as she tried to regain her wind.

The Titan looked around the corner, watching the mob peer about and search for the witch they'd be chasing. Glancing back at Jinx, she noted the girl seemed deep in thought. "Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you cast a hex or anything yet."

"Afraid to, supposed to be on good behavior here," she managed, panting between every second word.

Raven considered this a moment, before hesitantly questioning the thief, "Wouldn't using them to hamper the bad guys, be good behavior?"

Nodding, she grinned slightly, nearly having her breath back. "Well, should be, but luck goes foul for everyone. Now that the civvies are clear, and no one but us and Remote-boy are here to get hurt, maybe I'll chance it." Nodding at her unlikely partner, the feline glanced around the corner, catching the eye of one wandering horror. "Uh oh, time to go," she blurted, dashing out again, hand in hand with the Titan.

It was beginning to become a point of interest to Raven, how she pulled that off without her noticing.

As the pair dashed out into the larger main area of the mall, they split up and started fighting the mob directly, Jinx's heavy heels flying through the air followed by hexes and the occasionally thrown oddity. Raven was more direct, snatching up some of Jinx's victims and using them to pummel their peers, trying to minimize the damage to the mall itself. As the two fought, they gravitated to the center of the room, and found themselves covering and countering each other's targets.

"Behind you!" Jinx's foot struck down a nasty goblin that was about to sink it's teeth into Raven's shoulder.

Raven's eyes sparked and flared, as she finished a hurried, understated mantra with a forceful push, "-Zinthos!" The resulting wave blasted back the horde of creatures facing Jinx, giving her time to take them on one at a time.

As the mob closed in, Jinx cast around, her spinning kick a diversion nearly as she scanned for a new place to front a defense. Smiling slightly, she grabbed Raven's hand, and hoped the girl reacted as quickly as Jinx thought. "Up, then the stage!"

True to her expectations, the two were suddenly airborne, and whisked off to land on the platform, the diminished mob still strong in the dozens and closing. Panting with her own effort, her vision going gray at the edges, Raven looked to Jinx for the next part of her plan. "What now, fearless leader?"

Jinx dashed around behind Raven, taking her hands and holding them out in front of the Titan, as is she were tossing hexes like the perky witch. "Do you trust me?" Grinning at the smell of her hair, the feline figured this was worth a shot, and hoped her gamble paid off.

Raven blinked once, blushing at the feel of the girl nestled up behind her, but nodded quickly figuring for now, and for this it was the best course of action. "Yes, what do we do?"

"Curtain call, baby!" Raven could feel her magic being tugged and pulled by Jinx's will, but allowed it, a black miasma and mist creeping and coiling around all the figured as they closed on the two. The mob of monsters were currently tearing up the back wall of the stage room on their way to the pair, destroying the small room they'd waited in before this mess started. Swallowing, and hoping the sometimes insane girl had a plan for all the energy she was pulling from the Titan, Raven dropped her guard and poured forth her ebon force.

It was a gamble. But that was Jinx's specialty. She knew Raven could envelop the entire army, but her control didn't extend to doing anything useful to them en-masse once she had. Jinx on the other hand, simply needed a conduit for her hexes, and with that much magic around the army...

As the mob approached the podium, Jinx emptied her reserve of bad luck into Raven's channeled magic, igniting the mist and coiling darkness with violent pink. In rather dramatic fashion, a before unseen curtain literally fell across the back wall of the stage, an eerie silence following it as the bottom of the thing impacted the podium floor with a note of finality. The two gawked, their view completely cut off by the heavy fabric, and stared at the curtain, disbelieving, stunned and wavering where they stood.

Slumping down, the girls looked at one another, and then back to the stage. The sounds of pursuit had died off, as well as the feeling of wrongness they both had with the technosorcery that Control Freak utilized. Jinx, rather spent after her sprint, fight and subsequent blast of hex, flung her feet up and fell backwards, groaning. "If any are left, tell them to use Teriyaki sauce, I taste bad with ketchup."

Running a numb hand along her forehead, Raven tried to call on a reserve of energy to scan their surroundings for danger, but came back with only a stinging headache. "God... ow. Jinx, did you have to drain me like that? I'm completely spent." As the Titan slumped down to lay on the podium herself, she wondered what the hell Jinx thought was do funny.

"Hahah, spent... drained... oooh. Ow, that hurts," finally getting a stitch in her side, Jinx went quiet, except for the occasional chuckle. "But seriously, I'm with you sister. That was a bit like overkill." She heard a faint shuffle and some muted talking, but wasn't in the right position to investigate. Swearing, Jinx sat up and peered around, the jingle in her hair making Raven chuckle quietly.

"Can't believe that bell stayed on through all that."

Snorting, the cat eyed thief grinned at her, "My hair works miracles."

"Your hair is a miracle. Still want to know how-"

"Oh my god!" The scream pulled their attention to the suddenly reanimated Control Freak, picking himself up off the floor and looking like little more than a well used door mat. "What the hell hit me?"

Smirking, Jinx found some lose mortar from the earlier fight, and chucked it at the tubby nerd, beaning him on the head and knocking him out again. "Rubble. And irony." Leaning back against the stage edge, the two laughed quietly as Control Freak snored in his forced hiatus, watching the civilian population trickle back inside now that things had quieted down. "So they're all gone, awesome. Had no idea if that would work."

Boggling at the admission, the Titan laughed once, hard and went still again. "You and your gambling. We should go to Vegas."

Turning to the Titan with wide eyes, Jinx started to grin, one of those smiles that made children cry and grown men shiver. Raven was nonplussed. "...On second thought..." Turning to watch the people stream back in and survey the damage and aftermath, she considered the merits of the idea herself. _Would be a hell of a lot easier than what we usually have to do for pocket money._ She shivered remembering the photo shoot for that "Heroes Unleashed!" calendar series. Never. Again.

Raven stole a surreptitious glance to her recent ally, and considered the situation. Sure, she'd been in as much danger as the Titan, but what was her first instinct? To save herself? No, she took charge, and put herself and her safety on the line to save civilians. The H.I.V.E. had recently been put out of commission, mostly due to the Titan's actions, and the various high profile teens that attended were well in hand. Most were serving time in Juvenile Hall, while some were simply under strict parole and observation. Jinx was one of the PD's "prize" inmates, being what the public could recognize as a leader for the H.I.V.E.. That she was here, and helping Raven even, were things the Titan hadn't ever planned on thinking about. _Sure, she's a criminal, but who am I to judge?_ Raven thought with a slight morbid air. _After all, I'm the apocalypse in tights. Maybe I should stop thinking about her as a mug shot and more like a person._ She laughed again at one of Jinx's jokes, this time not bothering to hide her smile. _And one I apparently like being around._

It was then that the mall director, whom they'd never met but introduced himself as such as the local PD showed up to take stock, approached them again. "Ladies, I can't say how thankful I am that this went on with so little damage and danger to the shoppers, thank you."

Jinx grinned from ear to ear, her hand darting to a pocket, "No problem, chief! Think you can put all that lovely appreciation in writing? I'd be ever so grateful." Nodding with a slight look of confusion, the director took the pen and walked away a few steps before remembering what he'd come to speak about in the beginning, before the quirky witch had misdirected him.

"Oh, one more thing... could I beg a favor from the two of you?"

The two sorceresses glanced at one another, and Jinx raised a brow. Clearing her throat, Raven nodded for the man to continue, "What did you need?"

Glancing at the clock, the still mostly intact stage that was currently the attention of the entire janitorial staff, and the two before him, the man nervously fidgeted with the pen Jinx gave him. "Well, as things stand, we had called the agency that helps us staff these events, when the original Santa was late. They said a replacement Santa was on the way, so..."

Sighing, Raven massaged a temple and tried to keep her eye from twitching. "You still need elves."

"Great! I'm glad you understand. He should be here in about five minutes. Toodles!" And before the two could get in a word edgewise, the man had disappeared into the crowd. Jinx had suspicions he had a night job as a lawyer.

"Tricky. But well, I guess it would help grease the wheels," the bad luck charm thought out loud, stretching with a groan and a creaking of joints. "I so need to get a better fitness plan, the Juvie hall basic doesn't have anything on some good, clean second story work."

"Good? Clean? Are we both speaking the same language, here? Burglary isn't usually considered either, you know," reminded of why particularly she disliked Jinx's profession, the Titan was fast to reply to such a statement.

Sticking her tongue out, Jinx merely straitened her outfit. "Well, I could have been a disgruntled serial killer. Or gone in with the Brotherhood; the big kids and all." Pondering a moment while Raven blanched at the images she was painting, the thief snapped her fingers as she settled on a clincher. "Hell, I could have just hired myself out to Slade. He had a good package."

"Ok, ok, point made." The Titan shook her head, an errant thought making her somewhat nauseous. "And please, never say the words "Slade" and "package" in the same sentence again. Ever."

"Ooh, we got jokes," the thief jibed, before going paler than usual, her eyes as wide as saucers as she stared over the Titan's shoulder.

Rolling her eyes and tucking a strand of stubborn hair behind her ear, Raven scoffed, "C'mon, that trick never works. Why are you even bothering?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when a bass voice behind her sounded.

"Merry Christmas."

The two stood in shock as they took in their replacement Santa. Raven's eyes went up... and up and finally stopped as she felt her stomach go cold. Standing nearly eight feet tall, and almost again as wide, the man had a build more suited for atlas than the Jolly harbinger of toys. A tiny hat, seemingly an afterthought, sat on his head, while the white beard and wig fought a loosing war with his hair for supremacy. The was some padding in the outfit, but the man's musculature simply made it look pointless, and frankly Raven thought that the bulk needed to make this man look pudgy would be way out of the mall's budget.

Jinx's mouth worked for a moment, before she started laughing, her hair jingling like mad as she did so. "Oh. My. God, Mammoth?! They sent you?

Glaring down as his erstwhile partner in crime, the enormous man grunted, reaching down to pick up and realign the huge chair that he was to sit on soon. "Shaddup. They had me fill out forms..."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the announcement set the two elves on edge, but being only a call to attention from the director, they relaxed quickly. "Santa will be seeing you all soon, so please make a tidy line, and we'll begin!"

Taking that as their cue, Raven and Jinx made their way to the entry way for the stage, the banister around it keeping people moving in an orderly fashion. As they began ushering children to Mammoth, who despite his surly demeanor seemed ot be genuinely enjoying the role, the girls shared grins and conversation with the children.

"So, what do you think of Christmas?" Jinx had inquired of one boy, who was too preoccupied with his portable game system to really be considered excited to be there.

He'd spared her an annoyed glance but answered, "It's just junk, dunno why I had to come here."

Raven, having heard the conversation as she answered a parent's question, came over to help her partner out. "So, is your family here with you?"

"Yeah, they're waiting to take pictures."

Nodding, the Titan looked to the standing seats to see a number of parents there, with cameras. "I think it's great they do things with you, as a family. You should indulge them a little; small things like this make parents happy."

Nodding with a thoughtful look, the boy went back to the line, a little less preoccupied with his game.

Jinx, Raven found, was chatting at another child, this one a rather shy looking girl. "Hey, are you going to be ok?" She asked, trying to stave off the little girl's growing anxiety. She was there like the boy, alone in line, while her parents were supposedly out in the audience chairs, waiting to take a picture.

Shaking her head, the girl clung to Jinx's skirt, making the rather scantily clad elf yelp as she held the item of clothing in place. Raven smirked, watching from the corner of an eye as she led another youth to Mammoth.

"Do you want someone to walk with you? Are you afraid?" When the little girl, she found was named Sara, nodded, Jinx knelt down and smiled, her hair's jingle making the child look up finally. "Hey, you have pretty eyes. You shouldn't hide them so much."

Sara smiled a little, but still clung to Jinx, as she led her to the chair and Mammoth finally. Whispering to Raven, who nodded, the thief stayed with the young girl and held her hand as she told Mammoth in a barely audible whisper that all she really wanted was some new pencils and a sketch pad for Christmas. As Jinx led her back to the crowd, she was surprised to be met by a familiar face.

"Matron..."

Blinking, the older woman spared Jinx a warm smile. "Hello again, Jenny. I see you've met our Sara." Matron Augustine was the caretaker at the orphanage that had been home for Jinx until she went on her own way, leaving to take her chances on the streets. It wasn't a bad place; quite the contrary. She was happy there, in a way she hadn't been in a long time. The other children were familiar, in similar places and they made their family as they went, out of all the hopes and dream each other shared.

The kids at Matron Augustine's were a family. One she'd been too ready to make her own, deciding a long time ago to carry on as her caretakers had, caring for the youths. That was before she'd been awakened to her meta-gene, and circumstances had taken a turn, her future in tow. A woman who could hex and alter luck at a whim, conscious or not, wasn't the kind of person you let in charge of a school full of children.

"Yeah, we met just a bit ago. Go on Sara, you'll be fine," Jinx coaxed, watching the shy girl dash to the Matron and resume her clinging. The older woman smiled and patted the small girl's head, sparing Jinx a look.

"You should come back some time. The other caregivers would like to see a young woman they had a hand in raising," the woman said, pulling her coat back in place, warding off the coming cold as they spoke. She knelt down and helped Sara into her own jacket, Jinx smiling as the pink mass in the Matron's arms turned out to be said article.

Sighing, the thief shook her head slowly. "Matron, I don't think... with me being... " she would have continued stuttering but Raven came by, smiling as she took in the scene.

"Hi, oh. Sorry, I was just going to reclaim my partner, things were getting a bit hectic," the Titan apologized, not noticing the look on Jinx's face from afar. She could tell there was a conversation she'd missed, one that deeply affected the cat eyed girl, but for now, it seemed to be passed.

Nodding absently, she waved to her former guardian, and with Raven looking back and forth between the two, went back to her task of guiding kids to their destination.

The night drew on, and Raven felt there was something that Jinx was thinking about, as the usually perky and rather effervescent girl was being rather subdued and somber, for Jinx. As they were just finishing up with the last few children, Jinx asked if Raven would be alright holding the line as she needed to run an errand. Raising a brow, the Titan nodded and watched as the thief gestured wildly at someone, then walked off with speed.

A final few minutes and they were done, the mall doors locked as the two sat, sharing a bench and a pair of bottled waters. Two decorative bags rested by Jinx's feet, one in pink, the other violet, packing tissue nestling whatever was inside in a cloud of pastels. Raven grinned at the thief, hoping that she'd not be hearing from security later about a certain pink haired girl's exploits in creative shopping.

As if reading her thoughts, Jinx laughed quietly, "No, they're legal. Seems rude to steal people presents. Ruins the intent." Raven nodded, considering the thief again. There was a lot more to the pale girl than met the eye. Jinx hoped that she'd be able to see that Sara's gift got to her, grateful for the girl's shyness now, having been a secret spy to her wish to Santa. As for the other package... her only ally there would be courage.

"This was kind of fun, well aside from the mob of monsters," Raven noted, her hands suddenly needing something to do, fidgeting with her water. Taking a drink, she hoped to cool her parched throat, suddenly dry for some reason. Something had occurred to her halfway through the night, and though it was a lark, she still wondered if the sometimes mad girl sitting so close had rubbed off on her.

Jinx laughed quietly, her gaze distant and distracted still. "Yeah, I had fun too. Next time we do this though, I demand to have a hand in the costumes."

Raven laughed outright at this, shaking her head and gripping her head as the noise compounded her somewhat forgotten headache, "Oh, wow. Ok, that one was pretty bad."

"For an elf who's most of the time a hero, you've got a dirty mind." Jinx grinned, pulling the jingle from her hair and staring at it quietly, her mood lighter but quiet still. Butterflies rampaged in her stomach, and she took a drink of water hoping to drown the silly things.

Who thought such pretty things could be so violent?

Smirking, the Titan sighed and leaned back, resting her head on the wall. "Eh, I don't cut loose much at the Tower. It's hard, having an image to maintain, but realizing sometime after, that you aren't that image."

A smile growing along her lips, Jinx just nodded. Reaching down, she plucked the violet bag and without preamble handed it to Raven. "Merry Christmas, Raven." Somewhat stunned, the Titan took the bag but left to on her thighs, watching the pretty thief beside her carefully.

"I... don't have anything for-"

Jinx cut her off with a wave, "Listen silly. Presents aren't about that, you know it. I just... you know. I liked tonight, being around someone who I didn't have to be a pretense with. Didn't have to be the H.I.V.E.'s Jinx, or anything. Just relax, well other than the elf getup, and be around." Smirking slightly, she looked up and her eyes widened fractionally. "I just didn't expect it to be you. It was fun, and I enjoyed it. Thanks.

"For just letting me be me." She closed her eyes a moment and leaned back, taking a breath to calm her frazzled nerves. There was more, but it would have to wait. She didn't have the flaming audacity to say what else spurred her to get the dark Titan a gift, but this was a good start. Maybe some day...

Raven blinked, her mind whirring around the things Jinx had said and done. The girl was rebuilding herself in front of her eyes, all preconceptions blown down in the wind of her actual personality. She was still trying to think of a response when a rather severely dressed man with a blocky nose came up and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Miss Roth, Miss Wrangler."

Perking up at the familiar voice, Jinx smiled slightly, her eyes still closed. "You're interrupting a moment, Mr. District Attorney man. How's tricks?"

Laughing in the way one does when expected, but feeling no mirth, the man pulled up a folding chair and sat across from the two, regarding them quietly. Jinx was about to ask him what the point of this visit was, and if he didn't have one to move on, when he began speaking again. "I heard about the incident earlier, from Anderson. Turns out... she had a kid in the audience with her husband. She was very grateful."

Nodding quietly, Jinx cracked an eye to watch the man, her gut telling her something was up. "She seemed tense earlier. Just here checking up on your star attraction, then?"

His cool gaze rested on her, making her shiver slightly as he smiled, a bare lifting of the corner of his lips. "Not precisely. I'm here to offer you another deal."

Jinx groaned, banging her head on the wall as Raven watched the events unfold around her, not bothering to hide her interest. "I thought I was only allowed one deal with the Devil per year?"

"Luckily he's in social services," the man said, not missing a beat. "My offer is simple, really. Here, I'll let you decide," and in so saying, handed Jinx another letter. Pulling the page from the envelope, she eyed it quietly, before nodding once to the man, which apparently ended their discussion.

As he was turning to leave, he smiled and remembered one last detail. "There is one final matter. I believe you have-"

"There you are! I was wondering where my two stars had gotten to," the Mall director gushed, apparently appearing from behind a potted plant much to Jinx's annoyance. The man had a flair for entrances and exits, she had to admit.

Raven looked at the man and sighed, "We've been here for the last half hour, not exactly that difficult to see." Emphasizing her point, she gestured to Jinx's hair. "Hard to miss that."

"Hey now."

"It's the truth."

"Respect the hair," Jinx muttered, poking Raven in the side.

The director watched this like a man spectating a ping-pong match, shaking his head hard as he reclaimed their attention, "Er, well yes. Anyway, here's the letter you wanted: and happily written I may add. Oh and your pen." Handing the two items over, the man smiled, and without preamble promptly vanished.

Raven blinked, while Jinx simply snorted. "I knew it. Lawyer."

"I beg your pardon," the District Attorney said, looking somewhat annoyed. "I have it on authority that man is actually a used car salesman."

"Oooh," the girls said in unison, the entire situation making much more sense.

The man's expression softened slightly, as that was cleared up. "Regardless, the last thing I needed, just arrived. I believe that letter was to me, and that I think is also my pen."

Blinking, Jinx blushed and handed the two items back to the man. "Er. Sorry about that. But, it um. Came in handy at least?"

"Indeed." Smirking slightly, the man rose and sketched a slight bow, leaving the two alone again.

Eventually Raven's curiosity won the internal war she was having, and turning to Jinx, asked what was on her mind. "So, this new offer...?"

Smiling a bit, Jinx just tucked the page of type into her pocket. "Seems that I have a pass for the Holidays, up till January fifth. Then a hearing about a reduced sentence. Likely, if what he'd said was correct, maybe a month or so after I'll be back to terrorizing the populace."

Raven shook her head, a slow smile on her lips. "Somehow after today, I don't think 'terrifying' and you will come to mind again in the same sentence."

"Eh, was a figure of speech anyway," the thief said, her own mind circling a number of thoughts. First among them, the new offer. According to the DA, and her own pervasive sense of irony it seemed, a second deal was in the works according to her background check and information. Apparently, Matron Augustine needed some help over the holidays, and with her already long familiarity with the place, she was an obvious choice. By agreeing to spend time with the children and assist the Matron, she'd have her sentence reduced even more, possibly only extending to the end of January.

"So," Raven's voice cut into her musing, and Jinx looked up to see the slightly shorter empath looking at her with a nervous glance. "If you're free on Christmas Eve... um. The Titans were having this party..."

Jinx grinned her Cheshire smile and rubbed shoulders with the blushing girl, "Awe, I am rubbing off on you! Sure, I'll come; provided no one jumps me when I get there."

Smirking slightly, the Titan looked away, "No promises there." Taking a breath to calm her nerves, she did turn and offer the pink haired girl a nervous smile. "I'll make sure the others know not to give you a hard time."

Raising a brow, the thief stifled a surprised giggle at Raven's nearly whispered admission. Well now, I bet that's going to throw one hell of a monkey wrench in the betting pool... Once again, the thief looked above her, considering something for long moments. When she felt the ornate bag she'd given Raven slide back into her own lap, she gave a Titan a curious glance. "Hm?"

"Hang on to it till the party. I want... to open it with the others. Is that ok?"

Nodding, the idea actually somewhat appealing to Jinx, she took the package back with a grin. "Sentimental too, oh my. You're full of surprises aren't you "Miss Roth"?"

Raven prodded her with a finger in the side, "Keep that one to yourself, the PD's know it because well, they got cranky having to do official paperwork with costume identities. So we gave them names." She smirked, realizing she had as much ammunition as the thief beside her in this, and pressed the advantage. "At least I know what kind of jeans to get you, now."

"I don't wear jeans much."

"Not even "Wranglers"?" the Titan offered, inspecting her nails as Jinx shot her a dirty glare.

"You are such a brat. But you're fun. What do you say... hm." The feline considered her words carefully, thinking she may be acting too brashly, but remembering herself, laughed. "How about we do this again, Same time next year?"

Looking the thief up and down once, Raven thought about the question but answered quickly, "Sure; one condition."

"One word about hands in costumes, and someone's walking out of here with a fat lip."

Laughing, Raven shook her head, "Well, sort of. Just something warmer." They laughed together a moment, and exchanged phone numbers, to keep in touch and make plans.

It felt weird, Jinx thought. Realizing she was planning to attend a party, with the Titans. With Raven, and the Titans. On Christmas. She smiled suddenly, the little core of her that blissed out on chaos bubbling up with happiness at this turn of events.

"Warmer huh? That I can buy into," Jinx agreed, though she would miss seeing the curvy Titan in such a revealing costume... hm. Scanning around a moment, eliciting a confused look from Raven, Jinx grinned in a rather disturbing manner and took the Titan's hand. "Follow me." As they walked, Jinx shoving the shorter girl ahead of her, much to Raven's annoyance, the thief looked up and cocked her hand in the mockery of a gun. A tiny dart of pink shot up and dislodged something along the roof, which she caught in hand as they passed.

Raven was afraid. There in front of them was a photo booth, one of those instant ones that spat out pictures in a series as you sat inside. From the demonstration there, taped to the side, it was a good quality booth too. Sighing in resignation, the Titan was no match for the enthused feline, who shoved her into the booth and laughed, feeding the machine enough money for a set of duplicates. "This'll be great, just watch."

"Watch what? My face in this monitor?" And that's when Jinx slipped into the booth, making Raven realize just how small the booth was. Her color rose sharply, as the taller girl's hips settled next to her own, and they looked forward, waiting for the first picture. Raven just caught the sharp edge of excitement from the girl beside her, and was about to ask when the first flash went off, surprising her.

"Smile!" And Jinx did, one that Raven feared would short out the camera. Putting on her own best, she grinned, and remembering the night, it was a sincere one as well. Another flash, and Jinx was quickly changing poses.

Making a funny face, she held a set of rabbit ears, her hand behind Raven's head. She glared slightly, knowing Jinx did that because of her own admission to being made into a rabbit by Mumbo. Raven stuck her tongue out at the thief, only just realizing that she had something gripped in the hand behind her head.

Something green.

The flash went off, and before Raven could say a word, soft lips crushed her own, and a purr vibrated through her teeth as Jinx leaned into the kiss. Her breath caught, seized and slowly left her as she fought against the other girl's lips, Jinx's hand slipping through her hair where it'd been a moment before. Jinx felt the soft tip of a tongue tracing the roof of her mouth and kissed the Titan before her all the harder, all the stress and pent-up, distant admiration she held for the teen fueling her warmth. Raven's hands reached up, fingers lightly brushing the rose-dusted cheeks of the feline, as behind closed eyes, they both noticed the flash.

As suddenly as it happened, it was over, and Raven leaned back against the booth to catch her breath, and still her rampaging heart before something exploded. It took some time for her control to snap back into place, but that didn't stop her from being at once both thrilled and shocked. When she opened her eyes, the booth was empty; no sign of the thief anywhere. "Must have slipped out while I was... yeah," she murmured, wondering what precisely had happened. There, on the booth seat beside her was a set of four photos, all in black and white staring back at her. She ducked her head out of the booth, but with no sign of the quirky Jinx, she sat back down, looking at the photos as her mind raced.

On the first, both girls seemed preoccupied, waiting for the timer to go off. Raven looked somewhat distant and confused, while Jinx had a look of mischief about her.

The next was a charming picture of the two smiling at the camera, and Raven noticed how genuine she looked, on this picture. So many had been taken with the Titans, but in most she was found forcing the smile, or just not bothering at all. It was... pleasant, to see herself be really happy.

Third in line was where she noticed the plan Jinx had, and Raven realized now she'd been rather masterfully set up. There in the thief's hand was indeed that sprig of mistletoe she'd spied just before the flash. Jinx's expression was comical, as was the face Raven was making at the feline.

The Titan blushed at the fourth, as it was a very good picture of the two sharing a very deep kiss. She could remember the way Jinx's mouth tasted just looking at this one, and the feel of her hand in Raven's hair-

Shaking her head hard as something outside the booth crumpled with a bang, the Titan flipped the photos over, seeing a light scrawl of writing there.

_Raven,_

_Sorry sweety, just couldn't leave the mall without  
stealing something. Hope you don't mind._

_Call me a thief if you want to, but I'd rather you  
just called me. I'll be waiting..._

_Jinx._

Raven found, that this year at least, she couldn't wait for Christmas.

* * *

A/N: Christmas Fluff! Wheeee. I want hair jingles. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any rights to characters referenced from the DC Universe.

Warning: This is a story involving a female-centric relationship. As such, if you are not comfortable with such, I will not twist your arm to read it. Be it on your own head to do so.

Intro notes: I never planned to extend this story. But... even I have to admit I made it hard not to want more. I didn't mean to write it as a tease, but there it was. Oh, and this thing is... saccharine. I was very happy when I wrote it. You are warned. Enough rambling, on with it.  
-

* * *

- 

**Same Time Next Year?**

_Chapter Two: "Call me, Call me"_

_I H.I.V.E. Parolee Halfway House I_

Knock, knock goes the door.

"Mmrrph. Uh-unnn..." Jinx replies.

Knock, knock, it insists again.

One shocking pink eye, slit like a cat's cracks open and glares an unholy death at the wooden offender. "What? Whassit?"

A pause, before the door sagely replies. "Mumble, blah-murble, mumble bler meh?""

Sitting up with a start, causing her blanket to be quite literally floored from the violence of her writhing, Jinx wobbled in place and took a steadying breath. "Open the damn door already!" Having hence expended said steadying breath, the girl's thin frame promptly fell back prone on the bed. The exception to this being the left "horn" of her hair, which is still standing rather attentively.

The door to the Thief's bedroom opened, and a pair of eyes blink into the darkness, nervously. Gizmo never was one to have the best luck, and appropriately, his ran out again when the other ex-H.I.V.E. Alumni drew straws to see who would get "Alarm clock" duty. Shifting nervously from foot to foot, the youth who barely stood taller than the knob on the door itself, peered around the barely cracked door and into the lair of barely contained doom. "It's um. Three in the afternoon. You wanted-"

"You let me sleep that long?! Ohgod. So going to be late!"

Sometime later the other habitants of the apartment would find him unconscious on the floor behind her bedroom door, figuring the shouting coming from the shower meant it relatively safe to venture from the living room. Gizmo would never feel safe again. The passing glare from the older panicked girl assured him of this.

For he alone of his roommates now knew that she slept in Hello Kitty pajamas.

Maybe he could blame the concussion for some short-term memory loss. Yeah. He was sure having been nearly slammed through the wall behind said doorknob from the pink tsunami that just swept past him would be enough to cause one. He'd nap on it and figure out some way to stave off certain death at the hands of one coral-haired dervish of despair after he woke up.

If he woke up. Eh, either way, problem solved.

Jinx was busily demonstrating that in three steps, the three between the bathroom door and the shower, one could simultaneously: Shed one's clothes, grab the caddy of essentially girly cleansing supplies, shut, lock and threaten a door, and adjust the water of said shower before coming to a teetering halt on the ball of a foot in the ceramic basin. Thinking about it later whilst scrubbing orchid scented shampoo into her hair, she would also surmise that in some alternate reality, that would probably cause enough potential disaster to make one spontaneously combust, but lets be real here.

If anyone was going to spontaneously combust right now, it's not going to be over her rather dramatic shower antics. It would probably be due to the sheer nervous energy she had over realizing in less than three hours she was due at Titan Tower for a date with Raven.

A Teen _Titan_.

In _Titan_ Tower.

Where the other _Titans_ lived.

The bar of soap was squeezed hard enough suddenly to leap up out of her hands, ricochet off the roof and bean her on the head rather painfully. Glaring dolefully at the offending thing, she sighed, letting the water cascade over her skin, the heat drawing a sharp blush to her paleness. "Need to calm down. Just... think of it like a job. Yeah... no. Nope." Stretching out her arms, the feline leaned under the spray, letting the rivulets of water straiten her hair in front of her eyes. Her world was a cascade of pink, laced with ice-clear water and steam.

"What am I thinking?" She mumbled to the drain, watching the water spin and disappear, taking the soap, the sweat and stress of her days of expectation with it. Showers calmed her, but today it wasn't enough, apparently. Always thoughtful in them, the privacy of it maybe lending her the space needed to relax mental barriers and just be for a while.

A stark white confessional; the belly of a porcelain goddess. _Speak to me child, speak to yourself_.

Torrents of water pelted, dove against her skin, an unyielding ocean. Blinking as it ran down her face, Jinx took a breath and straitened, tucking damp hair behind her ears as she tasked herself with becoming clean and pretty. She could think while she used the water, rather than just sitting under it.

She could do that after. What was a hot water heater for, except to run dry in a shower? It's like an egg-timer for the soul. _Ding_. You're hard boiled. Time to get out of the stew.

_'Body wash is such a guilty pleasure_,' she mused. Pomegranate scented, to add a contrast the sweetness of her shampoo. "Contrast... hm. Wonder if what they say about opposites attracting really has some substance," the thief pondered, inspecting herself as she applied the sponge. Thin, somewhat tall for her age and gender, she stood maybe four inches to half a foot taller than Raven, but never really thought about it as such. She assumed most of her height was platforms and hair, but that just emphasized her stature. In truth, she was less thin as wiry, a point that sometimes irked her.

Oh, sure. She was strong, for a girl. Graceful, enough so she had no problems with any task that required excellent dexterity and coordination. Jinx smirked slightly, remembering how during her training she'd coordinated her movements to music. She'd wanted to take ballet in the orphanage, but never had the chance... so naturally she took some aspect of that desire and melded it with her routine. The result was a rather graceful, if flamboyant, style of martial maneuvers that combined her innate talent with hexes and ill luck with her natural coordination.

Still, the combination left her less... curvy. Less feminine, so much as toned. Inspecting herself as the soothing soaps were rinsed clean, Jinx suppressed a frown. She knew people found her attractive. She knew they gawked at her in that silly elf costume, and that yes, there was much to gawk at. Still, she wasn't nearly as prominently female as say... well Starfire. Or Raven, for that matter.

The combination of memory, the photo booth still fresh in her mind, the still-steaming water, and dwelling on Raven deepened her blush, already a risen dust of pink along her cheeks, neck and chest, to a near crimson. Oh, there was no denying she found the girl attractive. How could one not? "Well, I suppose if one had no concept of beauty in a female, sure. Right under the radar. Too bad, mine's pretty well tuned," she murmured, smiling slightly. Jinx knew she was a bit more of a free thinker than was really common in her world, which oddly enough, was fairly regimented.

Villains, heroes even, for all their eccentricities in the roles of their choosing, had a rather mundane cast to their everyday lives. Being the lowest factor in the grand scheme of the human, and sometimes inhuman machine, her peer group tended to be rather normal. Very few people were openly different in their views of attraction, in focusing their attention. She imagined it was harder for heroes; being in the public light, one needed the approval of the people, the common and majority man, to really _be_ a hero. '_Look at Batman'_, she thought. '_How long was it that people considered him just a fruit-loop in a frilly cape? His look made him hard to accept: what would being openly bisexual, or openly gay do to someone like him, on top of that?'_

She realized that was precisely what this situation could be, for Raven. "I wonder, if the town that already feels her to be somewhat hard to approach, hard to understand, would be less accepting of her if..." Shaking her head hard, Jinx cleared those thoughts as she leaned under the spray. The water was cooling.

_Ding_. Stew's done.

Flipping the water off, she shook the dampness off her skin with a flicking of limbs, before wrapping her hair in a towel to dry until she felt ready to tackle it. Swiping the palm of her hand along a mirror, she regarded a solemn girl, with a heart shaped face. Pale, with a persistent blush, coral eyes that matched her lips, her eyebrows a deep fuchsia that nearly went violet arching over them. Catlike irises constricted to slits as she stared.

Blink. And then, a smile. A smile that grew, and grew and grew wild and wide. Jinx giggled.

"What was..."

_I Titan Tower I_

"What was I thinking?" Raven pondered, for at least the fourth time that night, watching the resident fliers among he combined Titans East and West zipping about the main hall, vying for ownership of the ball they chased. Air Polo was a popular spectator sport among the Titans, one usually only indulged in on holidays, and therefor very sought after when the opportunity allowed. Currently, she was benched, not the most motivated of the lot to dash about in midair, chasing after a silly ball.

It wasn't the Air Polo game that had her introspective though. Looking at the clock again, seeing the time nearing six PM, her stomach decided to do a flip which sent her swallowing nervously. '_Soon Jinx should be here, unless she was standing me up. Would she do that? She did leave the Mall in a hurry... Oh, hells, what should I do?'_ Startled, Raven jumped as the trashcan near her crumpled up on itself, gripped as a huge hand would, until a moment later it clattered to the floor. Raven scanned about and saw that everyone's attention was on the Polo match, and set the thing back to it's normal shape.

Bumblebee took a hard hit from Starfire, and had to sit out to regain her wind. Supergirl motioned Raven in, and she sighed, adjusting her costume to show her 'jersey'. It was a "Red vs Blue" game, and some stroke of luck had her in red. Pity, it would have been so much easier to be blue, she mused.

Plus, she didn't precisely... enjoy wearing red.

The game played on, new fliers coming in occasionally as people were knocked flat, winded or simply needing a break. Time passed as well, and a few of the spectating Titans were in charge of minding the Tower, welcoming guests, helping with the refreshments, whatever was needed.

While Raven was contemplating simply exploding something to get out of playing Air Polo, Jinx was trying to figure out how precisely to approach this Tower issue.

The getting in part seemed to be stumping her the most, at the moment.

She watched as some late arriving Titans, she assumed they were Titans anyway; costumes, silly outfits, flying in via some jet thing that looked like some sci-fi monstrosity. Either they were Titans, or some alien delegation. Jinx pondered this a moment, and decided that it was safer to assume they were from earth. She didn't want to think of the repercussion of aliens mixing with a spiked punch bowl.

And oh, was that thing going to be spiked.

She had to soften the blow somehow.

May as well do it to a Tower full of tipsy Teens.

Emphasis on the tipsy.

"Alright, so I don't have a jet. Can I just walk up and ring... do they even have a doorbell?" Jinx scanned the beach for a moment, before realizing there really couldn't be anyone or anything that would possibly upset her more than the Tower itself, which obviously was happy to stay where it was, and so scampered up to the door directly.

Grinning slightly, she inspected what appeared to indeed be a doorbell. '_Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought_,' she mused as her hand neared the button. It was at this moment that Cyborg decided to get some air, and see about making sure the lights on the grounds were sufficiently festive. Sufficiently festive translating to "Bright enough to signal from space."

You know, just in case there were any aliens that wanted to check out the awesome Titan's Shindigery.

With a start, Jinx stood bolt upright in fear as the door suddenly whooshed open, revealing a blinking, somewhat confused Cyborg. "Um!"

Looking behind her and around the doorway scanning for any other HAEYP members, Cyborg reached out and yanked the hapless feline into the door, his expression severe. "Girl, what are you crazy? What are you doing here?"

Trapped between an old H.I.V.E. crush and a wall, she sputtered a moment before collecting herself, folding her hands behind her to lean indolently against the wall. "Was invited."

"Say what? Invited?" Rubbing at his head, the metal Teen regarded the girl before him with anxiety. Was it a setup? A lead in to an attack? H.I.V.E. Academy was broken up, by their hands, would they attack the Titans out of revenge? Looking the Thief over carefully, he did note her package, an ornate gift bag with tissue fluffing out of the top and a second bag that seemed to contain snacks. "I mean, it looks like you're on the level but, I got to ask, who?"

"That would be me, actually," a quiet voice sounded behind him, making the Titan turn, his expression going from somewhat unbelieving to outright shock.

"R-Raven? _You_ invited her?" When the cloaked empath slid past him to stand beside the pink haired bedlamite, he just shook his head a moment, sighing. "I thought you hated her."

Confused, she looked from Jinx to Cyborg, shaking her head. "I only really hate one person, or thing, well whatever... but anyway. No." Smiling very slightly when she noticed Jinx peering at her, Raven hoped that she made it in time to stave off any serious issues.

It could have been worse, after all. Beast Boy could have answered the door.

"I asked her to come after the Mall incident the other day. She helped with Freak, and I wanted to show my appreciation. Besides, we were told we could invite a friend," letting her explanation trail off there, she slipped a bit closer to Jinx and hoped that the stalling by the door could be cut short, it was chilly and her costume wasn't the warmest thing on earth.

Plus she could absolutely smell the anxiety coming off Jinx. Something went on, either recently or in the H.I.V.E. between these two, and it was making the slight girl practically vibrate with nervous energy. Jinx shook off her brooding, at least shook it from the forefront of her mind as Raven was contemplating it herself. "Ah, yeah, we kinda talked a while after the whole elf thing, at the Mall."

Cyborg blinked. "Elf thing?"

The girls exchanged a glance and giggled. "You didn't expect me to wear it back...?" Raven asked, her smile calming the agitated Thief beside her immensely. Looking back to her teammate, she nodded, taking Jinx's hand to pull the girl with her as she explained, using the conversation to get the three of them out of the foyer, and into the Tower itself. Also, the contact would hopefully calm the jittery feline down somewhat. "When I was out the other day, I was volunteering at Robin's suggestion, in the Mall helping with the Santa program. Jinx was there too, so we both were on scene when Freak was messing with things." Running her thumb across the girl's palm, Raven indulged in a secret grin,_'Plus, she has nice hands...'_

Nodding, the girl beside her looked back at "Stone", having to remind herself still that the man she'd become fond of and felt a strong connection to was really just a cover, and that the reality was the Titan that walked untrusting behind her. _'Odd that I think about trust. I mean I'm a criminal. Well, maybe I am, but I never made it personal.'_ Sighing slightly, the Thief figured if anyone was going to clear the air, between the two of them, it would likely be her. And if she still insisted on making her feelings public tonight, it very much needed to be done. "Hey, Raven?" Pausing in their travel, the feline shared a look with the empath and hoped it wasn't lost on her. When Raven nodded slightly, a thoughtful look on her face, she went on, "Yeah, I'll catch up, just need to talk to Victor a minute, if you don't mind." Squeezing the empath's hand once more, she let Raven walk ahead a few steps.

"Think you can find your way to main hall?" the empath asked, trying to gauge Cyborg's possible reactions. She hoped he'd be as amicable as he always seemed, but there were always exceptions. _'Hopefully her feline wouldn't be one of them,'_ she added as she turned to make her way to the Tower interior.

_'My feline?'_ Raven smirked a bit. _'Concern for the enemy, around a friend and trusted teammate. That little minx has really gotten under my skin, hasn't she?'_

Shaking her head, Jinx waved expansively at the hallway, "Oh, I think I can find my way. Go on ahead, we'll catch up in a minute." When the violet haired girl turned a corner, she sighed and slumped against the wall, tilting her head to regard Cyborg where he'd stopped during their little parting. "Been a while, huh?"

Scratching at the back of his neck, the Teen nodded, looking nervous. "Well, yeah. I guess. If you mean since we talked, rather than the whole... yeah," feeling that bringing up their recent fight, the one that took down the H.I.V.E. and sent the perky witch to Juvenile Hall would be in bad form, he just let it go with that.

Sighing again, Jinx looked the half-metal hero over, trying to remember the man she'd nearly poured her heart out to. The memory was cloudy, a series of impressions. Kindness, humor. Compassion, acceptance. With a quiet settling of ideas, the feline realized that all the things she'd found so appealing in Cyborg, had recently also enamored her to his teammate. "Stone", the ideal of him was truly dead: he died when the H.I.V.E. fell with a crash to the ground. This was Cyborg, someone she barely knew, someone who knew her very well though.

Someone she had to win over, for Raven's sake, if Jinx intended on being a good thing, today. 'And I have no intention of crashing her Christmas party,' she added with a hint of venom. 'I'm better than that.' Refocusing on the man before her, she smiled slightly, "Hey. You know, it was kinda nice, hanging out with you back in the Academy." Putting on her best parole hearing face, the feline lounged with her bags by her feet, giving Cy all the time he needed to answer.

Nodding somewhat hesitantly, Victor really had to admit their downtime in the H.I.V.E. really was a pleasant time. Sure, they were rough, hardened people, 'Kids, actually. Can't forget that,' he amended. They were all the same as his team though. In some other place, they could have all been in each other's shoes. "Yeah, it was nice. Heh, you know I kinda miss chatting with Gizmo, on good terms anyway."

"God, you boys and your toys," she quipped, rolling her eyes with a giggle. When Cyborg laughed, a little voice in her head told her the battle was already won. "So, I know you like to read and tinker, from way back when. What's there to do here for fun?"

Grinning and back in his comfort zone, Cyborg gestured down the hall toward the sounds of the party. "Well, we have a Gamestation, and a ton of games. A lot of the time we spend on training, but we also have a pool, not that the bay's all that bad."

Snorting, Jinx shook her head hard. "Maybe for you! We softer types kinda like not melting from the industrial sludge."

"Hey, it's like a chemical polish. Can't help it you aren't shiny."

"I'm plenty shiny, I'll have you know," laughing quietly, Jinx spared the Titan a sideways glance. "You know, maybe if things go well... I may challenge you to a game on that console later."

Raising a brow, Victor grinned a bit, another point for Jinx. "Sure thing, but I'm warning you: I'm a beast on that thing," Flexing to make his point, he earned a laugh from the slight witch.

"Sure, we shall see, mister," Looking back to the sounds of festivity, her expression dropped slightly. "So... how is the party going?"

Noting her failing expression, Cyborg guesses despite her front, the former H.I.V.E. girl really was nervous. "Pretty awesome, lot of people from the East side out here tonight. Lots of new faces, and just about everyone has a guest, it seems." He almost caught himself, but that last comment clinched it, and he paled under Jinx's sudden gaze.

Cheshire smile in full force, she leaned forward, "Aaaand anyone you're here with?"

'Oh man, I really left that one wide open... ' Clearing his throat, the Titan looked positively mortified. "Well, there's this friend I have, but we've barely talked tonight... she's hanging out with some of the other guests."

"Why not spend more time with her?" Jinx queried, watching her step carefully. This line of conversation could easily backfire, and though by the end of the night she may be a bit more obvious in her inclinations, currently she didn't need her cover blown. For all practical purposes, until Raven voiced a desire for them to seem like more, she was content being here as a guest.

True, she came prepared to make it easy to make that step. Publicly. But hey, no sense in pushing it.

Looking hesitant, the metal Teen, sighed. "Well, you... eh. It's nothing. I just don't think she's that interested."

"She came here at your invitation?"

"Well, yeah."

"And she doesn't know any other Titans?"

"... don't think so."

"She have any other plans for the night?"

"... mentioned a work shindig, but she passed on it to come..."

"You did tell her it was a Christmas _party_, right?"

"Of course, man we've been planning this for a month. It's awesome-"

"So, she's obviously only here because you invited her, ergo, because she wants to be here with you, otherwise she could have gone to that other thing, and to top it off, she knows it's a party," smirking, she sighed at how silly boys could be. Cyborg was standing there, his eyes wide as it all settled into a pattern in his mind. "Yep, she came, and for the moment, may still be thinking of it like a date."

"D-date?!" Blinking furiously, the Titan stumbled back, the idea obviously not occurring to him before.

Raising a brow in amusement, Jinx pressed on, "Yes, Victor. When a boy asks a girl to some pleasant activity, it's commonly referred to as a date."

"Oh man, and I've barely talked to her since... hey," with a blink, the metal Teen stared at her a moment, his mind working visibly with the flashing expressions on his face.

'_Oh Hecate, pushed it too far with that one...'_ Jinx swore to herself, as Cyborg's human eye bugged slightly.

Pointing with his jaw working slightly, the hero looked at her like she'd just told him Santa was a myth, "Wait. Waitwaitwait. So, _Raven_ asked you to come here?"

"Uh. Yeah," she gulped, looking around nervously.

Cyborg wasn't through, though "And you had something to do, other than come?"

"I suppose Juvie would count. Though I am on leave... and Mammoth was... " Sighing she cut herself off.

"And... you knew this was a party?"

Jinx raised her bag of "snacks" and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi rum. "Even brought my own party favors."

Blinking, Cyborg looked between her and the bottle a few times before shaking his head hard. "Get back to that in a minute." Furrowing a brow, he regarded her steadily. "So... um. You and... Raven?"

Sighing, she pulled the small strip of photos, now laminated and affixed inside her wallet, out for the hero to see. "Yeah, me and Raven."

Cyborg's face went from confused to blatant surprise by the time he'd scanned the four photos. He could have almost written her claim off as her usual pranking, but for that last picture, and the way Raven's face looked, and her hands trailing along Jinx's cheeks... "Oh, man. Robin's going to have a litter of hedgehogs."

Jinx blinked for a second before falling and laughing, holding her sides as she rolled around cackling, "Oh, oh god! Warn me... before you say something like that!" Chuckling, Cyborg grinned and settled down on the floor beside the girl as she caught her breath, handing her wallet back to her as she got herself back under control.

"You serious about this?"

"Like a heart attack," she chirped back, flopping her platforms down as she leaned against the wall opposite the hero. "God, I hope no one invited him. Er, it. Whatever."

"Who?"

Jinx snickered, "Well, not that I'm vying for some position as the only villain here, but Cardiac being at a party would be just weird."

Cyborg thought about this a moment then grinned, "What about Valentines?"

Rolling her eyes, the feline snorted, "Saw that one coming last week. Oi." They shared a laugh as the tension drained off, and what once may have been two bitter youths, glaring at one another across a hall had become two people who may one day claim to be real friends. "Oh, um. Not to run you off, but I should get back to Raven, and that girl's probably kinda lonely..."

"Oh, damn! Sarah... right," standing suddenly, Cyborg dashed down the hall, before skidding to a halt and yelling back to her, "And Jinx? Thanks, I owe you one!"

"No problem," she called back, a sly smile on her face as she slipped the bottle of rum back in her bag. "Phase one, success. Now on to phase two... Jinx's patented 'Kung Fu Combo Cocktail', also know as, Punch with a Kick." Snickering to herself, the Thief noted the direction Cyborg had gone, as well as the sounds of the party. Scanning the ceiling of the hall, she paced a bit looking for the accesses and vents she remembered. Seeing one vent shaft by a room, she tried the door, finding it open.

Wandering with one's head tilted up, has some downsides.

One of those is walking in on Robin while he was using the washroom. "Ohsweetgoddesswhatthehell-"

Raven, having passed the corner and scanning the hallway with her mind, knew that this situation was destined to cause a massive disturbance. Such a thing would probably amuse Jinx greatly, but as they both had to deal with the repercussions, Raven in her daily life, that wasn't an option. "Hang on, we need to do some better planning," she whispered to the Thief, wrapping her arms around her tightly as she literally pulled the pink-haired girl unceremoniously into a shadow with a yelp.

Robin spun around, the two voices behind him startling him but... certain things demanded a moment more attention than spinning around to scan for phantom voices allowed. Which apparently was what he was hearing. "Hello?" Peering about the empty bathroom, the Detective blinked, shrugging. Going back to washing his hands, the grease from the garage still clinging to them where he's just rinsed the soap off. What a lousy time for his bike to blow a gasket!

The darkness of another room, far from the noisy festivities the other Titans were enjoying and one rather dirty Robin, suddenly surged and expelled one very serene and calming half-demon, and one rather outrageously disturbed and frantic sorceress.

"Ohmygod," Jinx sputtered, flailing at Raven slightly as her teeth chattered. "What the hell was that?"

The Titan smirked a bit, using her kinesis to adjust the lights only slightly higher. "Teleportation via the Shadowrealms. I needed to prepare a bit, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you get caught alone by Robin."

Tilting her head as she rubbed warmth back into her arms, Jinx pouted at the violet eyes still filled with mild amusement so close to her. "That was just payback for the photo booth," she accused, her teeth calming in their chattering. "Admit it. And... need time to prepare?"

Jinx looked around the room they'd come to, and her eyes widened in the semi-darkness. "Oh my. Well, I don't know what to say, Raven. I mean, I know we haven't even been on a date and all, but to jump into this now, isn't tha-"

"That's not what I mean, you brat," Raven sighed, shaking her head at the giggling feline. "What I mean is, I've not warned anyone that you'd be coming."

The quirky thief looked away a moment, her face clouding with thoughts Raven could barely detect, with the speed they passed the other girl's mind. Regardless, she realized her error when Jinx's eyes met hers a moment later. "Yeah, kinda gathered that as I was talking to Cy. Well, I guess... I should ask if it's still ok for me to still be here," she murmured, eyes sliding to the side and staring at the floor to Raven's left as she finished.

'No!" Raven shook her head hard and took a breath, her mantra snapping through her mind. "I mean, yes, I want you to be here. Don't think like that..." Sighing, she sat on her bed, and motioned for Jinx to sit beside her. It seemed she wasn't the only thoughtful one, as without comment the Thief joined her, looking everywhere but at Raven for long moments as the Titan prepared what she wanted to say.

"The others got back so late last night, it wasn't really an option to tell them. Then this morning, other Titans, East coast division, showed up and then... well it's all gotten huge. I never had a chance to talk to the others," she explained, feeling the excuse a bit lame honestly. She could have pulled them to the side, but she was afraid. Afraid of how her friends would take it. Afraid of the looks they'd give her.

Annoyingly, she was finding this whole crush thing a bit distressing.

Admitting that this whole thing WAS a crush thing, was distressing. She had to think back to the night before, to the way her mind simply buzzed at Jinx's stolen kiss, to really come to grips with her own anxiety. It had nothing to do with Jinx's suspect background, not to mention gender, and everything to do with wanting to pin the girl to a wall and drink in the warmth of her breath again... Raven shook her head hard to clear the lust from her eyes as Jinx spoke again.

"But... you do want me here?" Jinx asked quietly, looking up at Raven with those luminous coral eyes in the near darkness of her sanctum. Nodding, the Titan smiled slightly, trying to swallow her own anxiety, seeing in those cat's eyes worry to eclipse her own. It passed as quickly as it was noted, as the lithe girl bounced where she was, giggling manically. Humming, she kicked her platforms back and forth in a child-like fashion, grinning ear to ear.

Raven paled a bit, the girl's massive mood switches throwing her off her usually keen empath's instincts. "Uhm... Jinx, you're scaring me. What are you planning?"

Jinx tilted her head slightly, eying the pretty Titan from the corner of her vision. Licking her teeth, she leaned up and into Raven's face suddenly. "Would you call this a date, Raven?"

Violet eyes widened and her usually pale skin flushed instantly at the question. "Well, that is, um..."

Her breath smelled sweet, like... pomegranates, Raven noted, her own breath rasping slightly at Jinx's nearness. The feline showed no intention of moving away, and Raven's stubborn nature and instinct for control wouldn't let her back away either. The end result was one pink haired girl, leaning dangerously close to one half-demon. "Jinx... I-"

"Do you like me Raven?" her voice was barbed silk. It rolled over Raven with a shudder and left her bleeding after.

The empath could practically taste the emotional buzz off her company, that electric desire, static uncertainty, the low thrum of comfort. None of this, she noted quietly to herself, was unfamiliar. She could feel Jinx's need to hear an answer, a need almost as strong as Raven's own impulse to drown it. "I..." She swallowed hard, repeating her mantra again, and again in her mind. Three times it took before her voice would obey her. "I really liked being with you the other night. It was-" Raven was cut off by an exasperated sigh, Jinx's expression shifting from playful and intent to something akin to exasperated. Something about this shift stabbed at Raven, and she cursed her own nature.

_'Why is it, when I want something, when there's something that makes me happy, my first instinct is for distance? Why must I constantly separate myself from living?'_ Rhetoric annoyed Raven, she knew those answers like she knew her own blood; her blood was the answer. But still, all the time she'd spent, learning and preparing her mind and soul for the fight she was destined for with her father did nothing to soothe the lonely girl, sitting and watching her words extinguish the inner light in Jinx's eyes.

Jinx was about to say something, judging by her expression and the sensation of a building storm from the girl, when Raven did something unexpected. The Titan reached up and set her finger to Jinx's lips, an uncharacteristic look of pleading in her eyes. "Just... hold on a moment. Please?

"I'm not very good at this," Raven sighed, trying to piece together words. Words she'd never expected to speak, never expected to have someone to speak them to. "I like you, Jinx. I like being around, talking, even fighting with... and against you. I like you." Slumping slightly, her confessional exhausting some reserve of will, Raven went still, her eyes dropping from Jinx's and resting on her lips. Glossed, with a dust of sparkles, the empath noted, a small grin curling along her lip.

"Raven, that's the most I think I've ever heard you speak at once. Are you alright?" Blinking, somewhat stunned by Jinx's flippancy for a moment, the Titan growled and shoved the giggling Thief away, settling her usually neutral expression into a cast of annoyance.

She glared at Jinx half-heartedly, as the Thief righted herself beside the Titan. "I can't believe you'd ask me something like that, then joke about it, when I open up and actually answer," Raven muttered, though she understood the girl beside her, sometimes the antics did really get to her.

"If I wasn't here, there'd be no one to do that, Raven," Jinx said quietly, her expression serious now. Propping her chin on a hand, she regarded the slight girl beside her on the bed. "It's who I am to be silly, break up the serious moment." Smiling suddenly, she slipped back up to Raven, her arm crossing her and resting against the bed, on the other side of the Titan.

She either sat there, rigid and far too close to the sweet-smelling minx, or leaned back on the bed, under her. Raven's eyes narrowed, and she held her ground, as Jinx's smile widened. "I know what I asked wasn't fair. And it wasn't fair to joke about it after," her tone was calm, which was odd, Jinx thought in regard to her own words. Still, she found something centering about the Titan, something that calmed her, deeply. Rather than caught up in her own storm, Raven put her in the eye of her hurricane, it seemed. "I like you, Raven. A lot. I think I have for some time, really."

"I don't see how, I mean," Raven snorted, shaking her head slowly as Jinx grinned so close nearby. Unphased, the Titan continued, "we've been at odds up until just recently. How could you have been?"

"Where's the weak point in my stance, when I'm on a magical offensive?" Jinx asked intently.

Automatically, Raven responded, "You're too focused on damage and result to observe your immediate area, you miss things... close by..." Blinking, she realized what she was saying and her voice trailed off.

"Exactly. I miss the obvious things. But I didn't miss you," the Thief practically purred. "Enemies get to know each other arguably better than allies. We always counter one another, my dear," she lilted. Jinx's hand brushed along the top of Raven's thigh as she reclaimed it, the clandestine contact eliciting a shudder from the Titan.

Raven had to admit, she had a point. Not one of her enemies, those people that she fought, lived to halt and stop, had garnered the kind of grudging respect and attention that Jinx had. "We've always been there, together in a way haven't we?"

"I've had lots of time to learn you, from a distance," Jinx said, quiet again. Smiling slightly, she looked back to the Titan beside her. "It clicked the other night. I like your wit, your dry sarcasm and cynicism. I used to get a thrill, seeing you appear and make a line for me, each time," She admitted, her color rising. Smiling at a memory, the Thief tilted her head, a mannerism Raven was fast becoming fond of. "The banter we shot back and forth during our fights really..." searching for a word, she grinned as Raven chimed in.

"Really made the afternoons, and sometimes the days after?"

"Exactly. I could have just talked to you for hours."

Raven smirked. "Maybe if you weren't breaking the law and we could meet somewhere less inconvenient than say – warehouses, you'd get to."

Laughing, Jinx smiled and started up at the ceiling. "That's what I mean. You're the only person who makes me smile, that easy. Makes me smile and mean it."

Practically purring, the Thief leaned back looking wickedly satisfied with herself. Standing she pulled Raven to her feet, reaching down to find her hands as they rested on the bed. "C'mon. You said we needed to plan, and I've been plannin'!" she explained, the other Titan shuffling behind her unsteadily.

If Jinx slowed down, she'd start thinking. Start worrying. Start hesitating. She didn't want to hesitate, not at all. Not anymore. She'd started with a brave question, now the night was all spread out before her. She wanted, oh how she did... and being a nervous feline would gain her nothing. The meek would inherit the Earth, perhaps: but lets see them keep it!

"But, hold on we don't have a pla-Mmmrrrrrnn," Raven's voice cut off suddenly as Jinx spun about, pushing the shorter Titan against the wall, still unsteady from the sudden shift from sitting to being pulled hastily into a short lived dash for the door. Soft, insistent lips, ones she'd stared at since meeting Jinx at the door crashed down, drinking in the last of Raven's protest. The Titan's mind froze, solidifying into a warm core of vibrating energy that seemed to resonate through every bone, every hair, every part of her. Thought left, as feeling swept it away, a burning wind that nothing she had trained, prepared for could contain. As suddenly a the kiss started, it ended, but in Raven's mind time had lost meaning. Coming to a decision, Raven found she very, very much liked kissing the pink haired Thief.

Leaning back suddenly Jinx smiled with hazy eyes at the girl, her violet eyes still closed, lips parted slightly as her breath came in leaping jumps. The Thief leaned in, whispering to the stunned Titan as she fought to keep herself under control after the kiss, for the second time in as many days. "You may not have plans, but I do..."

Swallowing, Raven took a breath and looked up at the hungry pink eyes hovering just out of reach before her. She borrowed enough breath from her panting to find her voice, "And what would those plans be?" she asked, realizing she was beginning to adore Jinx's tendency for surprise.

"I'm gonna do the best I can," she said in a low, amused voice, spinning away with a grin. "So you've not told them: who cares? Are you happy?"

Raven thought briefly and nodded, straitening her cloak as she stood back on her feet, pushing off the traitorous wall. "Yeah, I am. I suppose I have you to blame for that... " Looking at the door, she bit at a pale lip, her expression failing slightly. "But this is Titan Tower, things are complicated..."

"And you're a Titan," Jinx added, nodding sagely.

"Right, and I'm a Titan," Raven added, her voice dropping a bit.

The Thief simply took her hands, and pulled her to the door. "So are they. Now, despite my friends being a bit on the other side, we always had this thing. When one of us was happy, it's a good thing. When a friend is happy, it's a great thing, you see. Now, you don't think they'll be upset with you just for finding some happiness do you?"

"It's not as simple as you say, for me!" Raven tried to counter, but the crazed feline only pulled her on, out and into the hallway. "How can you just walk out there, with your record and the history between you and them and not even seem concerned?"

"Hope."

Raven blinked slowly, watching the chaotic girl before her practically skip down the path to the elevator that would lead them to the rest of the Tower; lead them to the Titans. "That's so not a plan," she muttered, feeling a nervous laugh bubble up inside her.

Jinx peered over her shoulder and grinned, "Maybe not, but it's all I need. Wait and see, I bet it'll be fine."

"You're insane."

The elevator dinged, and she turned, pulling the empath into a tight embrace before kicking the button for the next floor down with her platform shoe's heel. "And you're far too pretty for your own good... how long does this thing take from floor to floor?"

Raven let herself be folded into the taller Thief's arms, her own pent up, beat down and abused desires blasting free and into the forefront of her mind. Slipping a hand free, she hit the "Stop" button with a deliberately slow movement that Jinx wouldn't miss. "Long enough."

_I Titan Tower, Main Hall I_

Robin stood, tapping his foot.

The elevator wasn't moving. He'd hit the button minutes ago, and the thing was just... sitting there. Between the top floor and this one. Which of course, made no sense. The only person that wasn't accounted for was Raven, who should be in the upper dorm floors. Raven would never stop the elevator, much less take the thing normally.

Robin stood, tapping his foot. He stopped when the vibrations of the machine kicking back into working order shuddered through the small hallway leading to the elevators, and the indicator began moving again. "God, finally. I really needed to get-"

Raven practically fell out of the elevator onto the Boy Wonder, laughing quietly as she dodged something pink seeming to try and get at her sides with grabby fingers. Robin made a surprised noise and dodged into a wall, his mind too concerned with absorbing and processing the image before him to allow his reflexes much time to make a graceful escape from the cloaked empath. A high pitched giggle that he almost recognized pealed through the hall as he pushed off the wall, looking around and behind him, trying to find the mobile catastrophe that seemed to have been lurking behind those closed doors.

Blinking and confused, he didn't see the cloaked girl or the oddly familiar pink blur in the hall he was in. Looking back between the elevator and the hall behind him, Robin found no trace of either, and wondered for a moment if he imagined it all. Shaking the residual fog from slamming his head into a wall off, the young detective paused and considered what he knew he'd seen.

Raven, dashing out of an elevator while laughing. That image on it's own burned into Robin's mind, and was the cause of his somewhat sore head as he replayed the last few minutes. As odd as that in itself was, what perplexed Robin more was the feeling he should know the other person. Obviously there wasn't anything wrong, as Raven wouldn't be laughing if so... or was her display of mirth to be considered abnormal and suspect as well? Sighing, he filed the contemplations away, to be considered after his errand, along with the "Washroom Phantoms." Maybe he just needed sleep. It was all probably due to the party, he probably just heard some echoes in the vents, and Raven was likely just caught up in the moment.

A slow smile crept over his lips. The Titans had come together for a day of celebration and companionship. The holidays gave them the small break, and excuse needed, to relax and spend time with one another, but only once a year was it Christmas. He changed his uniform, donning one that was free of garage soil, while contemplating his night. Digging quietly in his closet, being more deliberate than needed despite his privacy, he retrieved a package with a distinct florist's mark upon it. He also had a smaller, unmarked box in his hands, one that was intended to help with delivering the first. "Time to say something I've meant to for a while now," the young Detective declared quietly.

Raven's elevator antics and the vaguely familiar pink blur were forgotten, for the moment as Robin made his way back to the main room.

_I Titan Tower, Meanwhile I_

"Oh man, you almost sent Bird-boy through that wall, Rae," Jinx giggled, as the two dashed down the hall away from the elevators and the surprised leader of the Titans. Raven blushed, embarrassed she'd be so distracted by the Thief beside her that she totally overlooked something of that nature.

It's not as if Robin was usually hard to see.

She glared a moment at Jinx, but relented quickly. "You were trying to tickle me, that's dangerous."

The Thief stopped in mid stride and looked at the empath with a combination of disbelief and amusement. Tilting her head in the way that made Raven's stomach tighten, she grinned, "Why is it dangerous? I mean, other than you getting mad and like, throwing someone."

"If I get too emotional or lose focus and control, well, my powers get a bit out of hand." She didn't mention the other problems, ones that could be much more... disturbing than her mystic force lashing out at random. Breaking loose from her introspection, she noticed Jinx grinning at her sheepishly. Her curiosity piqued, Raven questioned the Thief, "What, what is it?"

Jinx looked away a moment but shrugged, speaking quietly as they walked. "I know what you mean. There's a subconscious issue I have... like. Hm." Tapping her chin with a finger, she nodded. "Say, you have a mirror, and break it. But you don't believe in bad luck, what happens?"

"Nothing, I don't believe in bad luck," Raven replied dryly.

Smirking slightly, Jinx shook her head. "I don't have that option. I am bad luck, in a rather cute package I must add."

"... not arguing..."

Grinning widely, Jinx's voice regardless was somewhat somber. "Well, things people consider bad luck can overload me. Then, my hexes just... get out of hand. It's like an explosion."

Raven pondered this for long moments. "So if a black cat crosses your path, and you're too distracted by it to notice you walked under a ladder, kicking over a salt shaker as you stumble into a mirror, breaking it..."

"Jesus, it'd be the fucking apocalypse. Don't kid about that," Jinx suppressed a shudder, thinking of the sheer damage that chain of events would unleash. "Gah!"

Shaking her head with a distant look, Raven paused outside of a rather large door. "We're here."

"Here?" Jinx looked around a moment before she noticed the Titan's somewhat subdued manner. "Oh, right. That here." Biting her lip, the bad luck charm considered what potentially lay on the other side of the door, resting her hands on Raven's shoulders. "Sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah. Will you be?"

"Just watch me charm 'em. You'll be beating them off of me with jealousy."

Raven snorted, and turned to the door. "We'll see."

The Titan opened the doors, to the waiting room and the sudden sounds of celebration and holiday cheer. The pair stood close, eyes darting about the room, waiting and expecting some alarm or yell of notice to come up.

Nothing. Not even a spared second glance. The only person nearby that bothered to focus on them for any length of time, was a blonde girl with a simple outfit, a pair of goggles resting on her head idly with what looked like a snack tray in hand, accompanied by a rather sour expression. Jinx tensed as the girl she didn't recognize came up, offering her a small tray of snacks. "Here! Try some, I'm stuck trying to offload this stuff on a dare, and no one else here seems to be biting."

Hesitantly and with a nervous laugh, the cat's eyed Thief helped herself, looking over at Raven incredulously. The snacks were rather good, and by the time they three finished chatting idly about the Air Polo matches Raven had missed and the current states of fashion in costumes and casual wear, it was obvious no one was going to make any noise about Jinx.

No one was noticing her here, or complaining about it. Raven had just started to relax when one of her teammates walked up. Sporting an orange lampshade hat, Beast Boy sauntered up and grinned at the empath, totally missing the girl next to her. "Heya Rae! Almost surprised to see you join us," he quipped, elbowing her in the side lightly, much to Raven's annoyance.

"Well you know me... never one to miss a party."

The green Teen laughed, then got a rather intent look on his face, "Terra mentioned you brought a friend. I mean, you brought someone to meet us? Anyone we know? Is it a daaaaaate?" Drawling out the last word, he wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. "And where are they anyway?"

Raven blanched, and looked out of the corner of her eye at Jinx, who was standing just far enough away to be out of Beast Boy's range of notice. Clearing her throat slightly, the empath nodded, and with a blush answered the curious shifter prodding her in the arm for an answer, "Uh, well. Yes, and yes. Yes... again, and um," pointing to the now radiantly smiling feline, who was in a perfect "Tada!" pose nearby, Raven went still as the boy before her blinked for a few moments.

Beast Boy was not stupid. Easily distracted maybe, but bright. The conditions of his change and his powers made it impossible for him to attend normal schools, but that didn't keep him from private studies.

Despite all that, sometimes he was a bit dense.

"Ok, so yes to bringing someone here," counting off points, his eyes on Jinx but unfocused, the changeling frowned as the gears in his mind refused to lock into place. "Yes to knowing... Whoa!" Snapping his head around, eyes big as saucers he flailed about a moment. "Whoa! Date! You!?"

"...Yep."

"Oh, well that's great!" Looking back where Raven was still pointing, the green Titan did a double take. It was also of note, that Robin had pulled out an old 45 rpm vinyl record player, just for some nostalgia and the use of some rather dated but really nice Christmas music. It was also at this point, that Kid Flash made a comment about the rather revealing state of Powergirl's uniform, a bit too close to his journalist Fiancé. The annoyed woman swatted him with her purse, and the red costumed speedster stumbled against the table upon with the old 45 was playing.

Beast Boys jaw literally hitting the floor coincided with the sound of a record skipping out of track. "Whoa! Date! You!?"

Raven smirked. Apparently Beast Boy's mind skipped as well.

Jinx's reaction to this wasn't as subtle. Faced with the entire room of Titans possibly catching the tone the green brat had and her plan going to hell from it, she decided to diffuse the situation as best possible. Snatching at his hand and Raven's, the two were tossed down a hall behind the feline with her close after, slamming the Hall door with a thud. Panting, her back up against the doors as she listened to the music restart and conversation follow soon after, the Thief turned back to the now glaring changeling and confused Raven.

"Dude, what is the big idea, throwing me out of the roo-mmmph!" Jinx's hand stopped his complaining, as she loomed over the green youth, her usual Cheshire grin turned sinister from her glare. Squeaking behind the hand, his lampshade finally losing it's perch on his head, he went still.

Jinx relaxed a bit, the quiet letting her know the night wasn't lost. Raven was looking at her with confusion, still unsure what had made her guest react so violently. "Jinx, what's up? Why are we back out here?"

Sighing and releasing the Beast Boy, she leaned back against the doors, ears still keyed for someone coming to see where the three had disappeared to. "As much as I like to make an entrance, somehow I think doing it at Beast Boy's yell over your choice of date tonight isn't the ideal way to do so, Rae."

Raven paled, realizing that was very nearly exactly what happened. Her eye twitching slightly, she rounded on the changeling where he stood, still processing the fact Raven had asked Jinx on a date, and all the implications leading up to it.

Beast Boy for his part, kept stalling on the Raven and Date parts. But he was sure, once he got to the Raven and Jinx part, he'd have it all sorted out. Yeah...

Finally relaxing after it was clear no one was going to pursue the missing joker, Jinx smiled weakly at Raven's teammate, "Sorry, but really that wasn't how we wanted to let everyone know."

"Well, yeah. I mean, Raven asking you? How weird is that? Half of the Titans would think she had some kinda flu or went crazy or something-"

"I'm standing right here, Gar," Raven drawled, reminding the rambling boy that the person he was muttering about was just behind him. His words ended with a short laugh, nervous in the sudden silence.

"Eh, sorry. Got carried away."

Jinx, however, was bristling at his words and not ready to be still quite yet, "And what's wrong with me? Why would it be so weird that she ask me out?"

Waving his arms and looking between the two girls, both now glaring at him, the shifter backpedaled till he ran into a wall. "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like... argh! Just let me explain.

"First off, everyone's going to be real interested in who Raven asked out. I mean, it's Raven, she's the most antisocial person on earth!"

"... still standing right here, Gar," the empath muttered, her cloaked eyes glinting slightly.

"Zap me in a sec, I'm trying to explain," he hazarded, hoping to buy some time on his fast running out lease on life between the two sorceresses. "Then, there's the whole "asking out a girl" thing. Which, seriously, I don't care about-"

"We were terribly concerned you'd not approve, after all," Jinx interjected dryly.

"-and I don't think the the rest will either," Beast Boy finished, glaring at the H.I.V.E. witch. "What's going to cause you problems, is that it's Jinx, and not some random, non-criminal type," he finished, shrugging at the pink haired feline, still bristling by the door. "No offense."

Muttering, Jinx slumped and looked to Raven, trying to find some silver lining to this cloud that was chasing her around. She was trying so hard not to mess up and cause a fuss and ruin the girl's holiday, and each time it seemed her very presence was working against her. Beast Boy noticed her distress and quieted, calming his own thoughts as he took in the two girls.

Raven looked pensive, worried as she looked at Jinx. No, not worried, concerned, he decided.

Jinx looked on the verge of a panic attack, rightly so he figured, imagining himself in her shoes. "You must be really serious about this, huh?" he asked quietly, leaning on the wall nearest to the Thief.

Looking up with her cat's eyes still clouded with worry, Jinx nodded slowly. "I am, I just don't know how to... well get beyond my history so it's not "Jinx the H.I.V.E. witch" but "Jinx the really nice girl" that you all see."

"Sometimes, there's really nothing you can do but be that nice girl," the youth added, looking at his hands quietly. "It's hard to break down preconceptions. Trust me. As one green boy to one pink girl."

Laughing quietly, Jinx reached out toward Raven and the shorter girl drifted to her side, still somewhat subdued as she watched her long time friend, sometimes antagonist and roommate talk to her date. Thinking about it now, she kicked herself for not telling the others sooner, as that would have diffused so much of this mess Jinx was working to avoid.

The flattering thing, was that she was trying so hard, despite it all. She must really like me, Raven thought, her blush rising slightly. Her introspection faded as she refocused on the conversation, realizing it was flowing around her as she had done so.

"... else knows?" Beast Boy asked, looking thoughtful as he retrieved his lampshade.

"Cyborg, but I think he's been occupied with his own date, so likely just him, you and Terra? Was that her name? The blonde with the goggles and snack tray – oh how I miss you, snack tray..." Jinx trailed off, dramatically swooning into Raven, who luckily was paying attention enough to catch the playful feline.

Smirking somewhat, the empath looked down into the inverted face below her, coral eyes blinking back up at her, "Bemoaning snacks now? Should I feel jealous or vengeful?"

"Oh, Rae you're tasty and all, but I like to think of you as dessert," the Thief lilted, which promptly got her dropped as she giggled at Raven's rolling eyes.

"Ok, that was totally too much information," Beast Boy muttered, suddenly very interested in his makeshift hat.

Raven muttered her mantra and glared half-heartedly at the still giggling Thief. "Oh don't listen to her... Anyway. We really should go back in before someone gets worried and comes looking for us."

Nodding, the two helped Jinx back to her feet as she collected her parcels. Raven, finally paying attention to the bags, recognized her own gift still enclosed in that rather pretty purple bag, but also the snacks Jinx had brought. "If you're hungry, you could always nibble on the things you brought, you know," she noted, but stopped short at the slight hitch in Jinx's step and mental feel at the comment.

Something wasn't... right. Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Eh, I didn't want to spoil the effect, y'know? Look bad having started in on my own contribution before I got here," laughing nervously, the Thief motioned for the doors and sighed. "Why don't you two head on in, I'm going to wash up real fast. All this panicking has me flustered, and I'm sure my hair could use a quick bit of attention."

"How do you get it up like that?" Beast Boy asked, as he moved past the still contemplative Raven.

Jinx grinned impishly, "Trade secret, can't tell!"

"I'll find out your secret some day," Raven added quietly, noting with a slight smirk the way her statement affected the feline. 'Oh she's definitely hiding something, now to figure out what it was,' her train of thought was short lived however, as the doors opened to the blasting of the music that was playing beyond.

"Oh man, they cranked up the DDR machine without me!" Beast Boy was halfway across the room before the doors had stopped moving, as Raven shook her head slowly, looking to the now attentive feline beside her.

"Coming?" She asked simply, watching Jinx's eyes follow the people in the room. She looked wistful, in her observation. Raven smiled, sliding beside the preoccupied Thief and tucking an arm around her waist. "You miss it, don't you?"

Snapping out of her reverie, coral eyes met violet curiously. "Huh, miss what?"

"Having people around. The H.I.V.E. breaking down must have been hard... I'm sorry we took that away from you," Raven said quietly, as Jinx relaxed, shrugging slightly.

"It's ok, really." Sighing she glanced at her date and continued, "I mean, it was a dead end. Where would we have gotten? Sure, it was comfortable. It was home. But it wasn't ever going to last." Looking out at the combined East and West coast Titans as they reveled, she smirked slightly. "But you know, we really did party harder than you guys."

"Oh, the night's still young," Raven chuckled, and again caught an errant strand of thought from the girl.

"So it is, so it is," she said quietly. "Hey, you head in – and find that snack tray! I'm famished... and I'll be there quick as a flash."

Rolling her eyes, the empath dismissed her suspicions and started into the room. "Alright, I'll see what I can find for you, but do me a favor?"

"Hm, what's that?"

"Somehow, you saying "quick as a flash" just bothers me," the dark haired girl noted, shrugging. "Just saying."

Jinx tilted her head and shrugged, heading back to the washroom she's scoped out earlier. "Um. K," she shook her head, wondering if she'd ever figure the enigmatic empath out. Her attention soon snapped to a tight focus, as she went back to the task at hand. Slipping along the now empty hallway, the Thief kept an ear to any company she may have, finding the party itself to be rather loud. Not trusting just her ears or eyes, she kept a hand against the wall, ready to pick up on any loud sound of vibrations that would alert her to opening or closing doors of heavy footfalls nearby.

The trip was uneventful, and as she slipped silently into the washroom, this time she found it empty. Smiling, she tucked the package for Raven around her wrist as she gauged the distance from the stall to the vent above her. Popping the fastening screws loose with a tiny flare of ill luck, she bounded lightly against the stall, propelling herself against the wall and then up to the vent, her hands pushing the vent up and in as she found purchase on the lip. Balancing with her toes on the stall, she grinned and slid into the vent, settling the cover in place as she slipped down the tiny corridor the shaft offered.

Meanwhile, Raven was fielding some of Beast Boy's concerns about Jinx. Growling, the empath stomped her foot and snarled at the changeling, "for the last time, no, you may not videotape anything!"

"Awe c'mon Rae, no one will believe me if I tell them you guys are together without proof!"

Her eye twitching, the half-demon pointed in a random direction, which Beast Boy suddenly found to be the one he needed to be in. "Well, if you change your min-" Yelping as he ran, a swarm of black-enveloped cutlery chasing him for a few yards, the green youth made a line for the other side of the room.

"Azar, I can't believe him some times," sighing, Raven sat and watched as the Titans set up some equipment and organized the Karaoke machine, her spirits falling slightly at the sight of the thing. "Oh great, just what I needed. A Tower full of tone deaf Teens yelling over the sound system."

Behind her a voice cut into her dour observation with a chuckle, "Well, not all of us are tone deaf, though I have to admit, Star's take on some songs can be unique."

Smiling slightly, the dark Titan relaxed as Robin made his way around, sitting beside her on the sidelines. "What do you think of the party so far?" he asked, his gaze split between the girl beside him and the room at large, watching the combined teams mingle and socialize. His searching eyes finally found Starfire, chatting with the equally linguistically challenged Red Star as he attempted to read the directions for setting up the microphone to amplifier connection.

Raven shrugged, hiding a slight smile, "It's ok so far, I just wish my date wasn't sneaking about trying to spike the punch."

"Whoa, date? Punch? Can we start from square one, I'm already lost," Robin blinked, finally taking in Raven's rather slight smile, and the air of contentment she was radiating.

Raising a brow, the Titan looked at him from under her cloak, "Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra somehow managed not to tell you yet?"

Shaking his head and wincing as the speakers squawked with feedback, Robin looked back out a the floor. "No, I just got here really. I was delivering some data so I'd not be tied up with it for the rest of the week, and the cycle blew a gasket. I replaced it around noon, but just got in to clean up and catch the party."

Raven followed his gaze, seeing the point of his attention clearly, as the Tamaranian redhead laughed happily at the tangle of cords she was unsnarling with Silkie's help. Shaking her head slightly, the sorceress interrupted the young man's observation, "You know, it's high time you told her."

Fidgeting slightly, he nodded, patting the florist's box he held. "I know. I plan to tonight, just... figuring out when is the hard part."

"Trust me, sometimes it's less important how you get told, and more so that you do," she said, a smile spreading across her face as she spoke. Robin didn't miss this and cocked an eyebrow at her, unused to so much expression coming from the empath. Or relationship advice, for that matter.

"So, who are you here with? Er, and where are they – you said something about the punch?"

Catching a hint of pink in her peripheral vision, Raven pointed to the stage equipment, another connection going awry and the feedback sounding again. Smirking, she looked back at her team leader and nodded, "Yeah, someone I met at the Christmas event at the Mall actually. You may have read in the report that she helped with Control Freak."

Robin looked down a moment, lost in thought as he tried to recall the report he'd read earlier that day, along with what seemed like a metric ton of other paperwork that he didn't want to worry about this coming week. Eyes widening as the particular one came to mind, he met Raven's cool smile as she nodded. "Jinx? You're here with Jinx?"

Nodding, she regarded the young detective, her smile widening. "And to think, none of this would have happened without your good natured interference."

Somewhat at a loss, the other part of what she said finally clicked, "Wait, she's _spiking _the punch?"

"Don't worry, it's already been well and thoroughly done, by Speedy and Aqualad earlier this afternoon," Motioning to the room, she pointed out the proof, as a few of the East coast crew were wobbling in place, trying to form a mostly human pyramid, only upside down.

"I just figured... oh man."

"Don't worry about it, I doubt anyone here is going to get into mischief they can't handle," the empath said, knowing Robin's tendency to mother his team and worry would easily override his possible enjoyment of the night if she didn't stop it there. "Besides, many of the people here can't really get drunk, so there's already damage control."

Making a noncommittal noise, Robin looked back at her, his expression unreadable. "So, this thing with Jinx-"

"It's called a date."

"Er, right," he sighed, realizing that any cautions he could try to impart in the empath were likely already considered, acknowledged and either deemed irrelevant or inconsequential. "Just be careful."

Smiling her tiny smile again, the empath nodded and stood, heading toward the hallway door as he sat, looking back over her shoulder as she passed, "Don't forget to talk to Star. She'd like to hear what you have to say tonight." Turning, she waved a hand and made her way to the door. "And don't worry about me, I have Jinx well in hand."

Still sitting there, somewhat lost, the Boy Wonder shook off his confusion and searched the room for his own date, leaving Raven to handle hers.

He was soon to learn that Starfire was a very, very happy drunk.

Jinx's plan was going as well as could be expected, with a room full of Titans and a stomach full of butterflies. She'd made it to the vent nearest the refreshments, and discovered to her joy the thing was a ground level in the main room. She'd spiked the punch with little more than a flick of a wrist and a twist of the hips and back in the vent she dove. The feedback from the speakers being set up afforded her some excellent cover, going off just as she was popping her head over the table. It seemed her luck was holding, so far.

The hard part, she figured was getting into the kitchen, and making sure any more punch that came out got the same treatment. _'Note to self, next time bring Shimmer with me, to make this easier,'_ she grumbled, squirming her way into the kitchen. As she expected, people were swarming all over the place as she peered down through the vent. The Thief had almost decided to scrap this portion of her plan entirely as the one person she was worried would show up during her plot waltzed into the room.

Glaring about her, Raven said Something, and the room cleared within a few moment – Titans and guests alike scurrying off as she pulled a teapot out of a cabinet. In an almost offhand manner, the empath looked right at Jinx and motioned her down, popping the vent loose as she did so with a wave of her kinetic power.

Sulking, Jinx slipped out of the vent and leaned against the sink, watching as her date made tea. "So you knew huh?"

Grinning as she glanced over to meet coral hued eyes, the empath nodded, "Dear, you're about as subtle as a chainsaw. Just so you know, for the future when you're scheming."

"I'll keep that in mind while I try to keep things _in_ my mind, thanks," she muttered, tucking the bottle of rum back into her "snack" bag. To her surprise, Raven strode up and took the bag and bottle, waltzing over to the refrigerator with her teacup in hand. Following, curious, Jinx watched as she poured almost all the remaining rum into the punch bowl there, saving a bit in the bottle as she sat at the table.

"Have some tea with me?" the empath asked, sparing the stunned Thief a grin.

"Who are you, what did you do with my Raven, and can I keep you both?"

Raven considered this a moment and smiled slightly, her eyes motioning for the taller girl to sit. "Your date, she's around, just relaxing a bit, and if you think you can handle one of us, I think you're in for a surprise."

"So I'm learning," the Thief admitted, scooting her chair closer to the empath. "So, how did mingling go?" she asked, as Raven surprised her again, pouring the remaining rum into their glasses and finishing them off with tea she'd prepared.

"I don't really mingle. I'm a bit of a chronic wallflower. More of a people watcher, really," Raven admitted, as she sniffed at her concoction suspiciously. "Never really understood the urge to drink this stuff. But I'm willing if you are..."

Grinning, Jinx took up her cup and held it up in a toast, "I'm with you, Rae."

Considering those words, she clinked her mug to Jinx's and the two sipped at their own beverages, while outside in the Hall, the punch was working it's magic on the Titans. Wincing a bit at the sharp flavor, but enjoying the warmth as it trailed to her stomach, Raven looked over to see Jinx watching her intently. "Hm?"

"You just... Surprise me. Constantly. I kinda like it."

The Titan paused, and looked deep into her cup a moment. "Surprise you? That's interesting. I'd be the first to admit to being rather boring, personally."

Jinx shook her head, her gaze still locked on the Titan. "Hardly. I mean, I barely know anything about you, but I'm enthralled with knowing. You're life just seems so interesting, with your abilities. The way you are... quiet but there's a lot going on in your head. You can tell."

Laughing quietly Raven stuck her finger into Jinx's cup, tasting it after, "No, didn't think I dosed you more than me... you sure you can hold your drink? You're rambling already."

"I'm being serious!" the feline grumbled, but relented and grinned soon after. "I just really like you, I want to get to know you, all about you," fidgeting a bit, the feline blushed heavily and took a breath, before continuing. "And well, I really, _really_ liked what you did in the elevator..."

"How's that saying go, "Beware the quiet ones", wasn't it?" smirking a bit, she sipped more of her tea, letting the warmth curl up from her stomach as she did. _'For all the flavor lacks, it's rather pleasing in that warmth,'_ she noted with a content purr.

"So I'm learning," Jinx giggled, her own cup already half empty. "You know, I may just have some punch after this..." When Raven laughed, the Thief, tilted her head, the motion tempting the empath the reach over and pull the lithe girl up on the table.

"You're going to get tipsy, and I'll be the one talking you into improper things, at that rate," the Titan smirked, as Jinx blushed and sputtered.

Draining the rest of her tea, Jinx wrinkled her nose and coughed slightly, "Oh, I'll be perfectly able to be improper, just you wait," she muttered, watching Raven settle her own cup before her, smiling over the brim.

"Promises, promises," the Titan murmured behind the lip of her teacup.

Refilling her own cup with punch, the feline came around the table and stood behind the Titan, setting both their cups to the side when Raven quirked an eyebrow at the Thief. Jinx slipped her hands back up the empath's arms and up to her cheeks, tilting back Raven's chin, the Thief leaned down, her lips meeting those of her date. They lingered there, Jinx holding Raven in place as she let her deepen the kiss on her whim, content to simply be close and drink in the way the Titan made her feel. Raven was surprised by Jinx's forwardness, but the liquid warmth in her calmed and seemed to resonate with the way the feline seemed to fit near her. The kiss was intriguing, the feel of Jinx's light breath on her chin making her shiver as she parted the lips pressed so soft to her own, wanting to taste as well as feel the girl perched above and behind her.

Their kiss lingered, deepening until Jinx drew back, smiling as Raven leaned against her, head cradled in her hands. "Promises, promised," she crooned, her fingers tracing along Raven's collar, bringing a shiver from the pale empath.

"You're so bad. And here this is our first date."

"Hey, you were the one dragging me off to your bedroom first thing," Jinx chirped, leaning down for one last quick kiss before reclaiming her seat.

The two were still too wrapped up in their own world to notice the small mob staring slack-jawed in the doorway. One face there wasn't staring, so much as smirking as she fingered a purple slip in her hand. "Ok boys, pay up."

Jinx and Raven both turned to see Batgirl, Cassandra Cain being handed money from all the people cluttered in the doorway. When she caught sight of the pair, she gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up and started counting her booty as she waltzed off. Turning to the Thief, who suddenly started laughing so hard she was afraid the chair wouldn't survive it, Raven wondered what it was she missed.

"Don't get it, do you?" Jinx asked, still giggling to some inside joke. Waving over a rather disgruntled Speedy, the Thief poured the marksman a drink. "How much did you lose?" the witch asked, earning her a sigh from the youth.

"Almost a grand. I had my money on Beast Boy," he admitted, nearly ending up wearing Jinx's punch when she almost lost control with another bout of laughter.

Raven muttered, rolling her eyes. "Ok, still not getting it. What was that about?"

"I guess you guys and the H.I.V.E. aren't all that different after all," Jinx grinned, as she and Speedy quietly toasted with their now refilled cups. "Seems there was a betting pool on you here too."

"Actually it was on you," Speedy admitted, earning him a sharp look from the bad luck charm.

"Er. What?"

Raven giggled suddenly and leaned across the table, smiling, "So, what was the bet, now I'm curious."

Speedy looked between the two like a deer caught in headlights, but figured with his funds shot, may as well put all on the table. "Eh, we had a pool on which of the H.I.V.E. would end up with a Titan. Double or nothing if it was a same-sex thing." Taking another drink, the marksman gave Jinx a dark look.

Shaking her head, the feline, groaned and wondered if she could get away with kicking him in the shin, without an arrow parting her hair, "So, what was your bet?"

"You and Robin, actual-"

Jinx spat her punch across the table, which Speedy seemed to be expecting as he was already halfway across the room. "Well, it was nice talking with you guys, but I should be-"

"Going! Yes! That is a good idea!" the feline snarled, as her date nearly imploded the kitchen, rolling across the floor laughing. "Oh it wasn't that funny!"

Raven dried her eyes and grinned, still sprawled out on the floor and panting from the laughing fit. Looking up to see Jinx glowering and sulking, she stifled another fit of laughter and held her hands out, wiggling her fingers.

Raising a brow, Jinx looked over at the empath for a moment. "Want help up now, huh?"

Raven nodded, smiling.

"After laughing at me?"

Raven nodded, smile growing.

"You know I'm just going to grope you after I pull you up right?"

Raven nodded, her fingers wiggling again.

"Fine fine, twist my arm or something..."

_I Titan Tower, Main Hall I_

News had spread fast, where it had mostly drifted, after the betting pool had been called out. The initial buzz of attention wasn't the main focus of the night, much to both Raven and Jinx's relief, as the collected Titans quite happy to celebrate their news along with the holidays.

Karaoke was a dissonant disaster, much as Raven had expected, but when Jinx pulled out a CD and handed it to Cyborg, her cheeks crimson as she took to the impromptu stage, her attention was suddenly fixed on the event. A number of other heroes, familiar with the bad luck charm were also attentive, wondering what she had in mind for them.

The music started, and with the first line nearly half the eyes turned to where Jinx was looking, her face a study in mischief. The song was obviously hand picked for the afternoon, and as Jinx crooned out the lines, many in the audience had to admit, she wasn't half bad.

Raven was flattered, as the lines of the song were very appropriate she had to admit. Jinx returned to the chorus, and smiled at her, causing the empath to blush deeper.

_"Dark blue, Dark blue... Have you ever been alone in a crowded room... well I'm here with you..."_ Jinx lilted, trying to keep her smile under control as Raven watched her intently. The song ended, with much clapping as everyone who attempted the stage received, regardless of skill. Dashing back to her seat, the feline giggled at Raven and leaned up against her, stealing a quick kiss, the stage giving her a rush she'd not felt outside of work for the H.I.V.E..

Raven pulled her cloak's hood up, earning her another laugh from the Thief as she slid up next to the empath, the pair watching as Mas and Minos tried their hand at a Ricky Martin song. The results were hilarious, but they gave the diminutive pair a round of applause, for the effort.

Finally reclaiming her calm enough to speak, the empath smiled over at her date and leaned close, making sure she could be heard only by the feline, "That was very nice of you, and I really liked that song."

Turning and blushing a bit, Jinx clapped as Red Star, Starfire and Robin took the stage, shuffling some lyrics around. "I thought of you the other day when I heard it, it seemed like something someone should sing for you," she admitted, then grinned. "Well, seeing as Beast Boy wasn't offering, I figure I had to-" She cut off as Raven dug her fingers into the feline's sides, tickling her mercilessly.

Barely containing her laughter below the level of a shriek, Jinx writhed and finally dissuaded the cloaked girl by threatening to retaliate. She remained there, close and with her hands on the other girl's arms, watching the way the lights danced about in Raven's eyes. Summoning up her courage, the Thief slipped her hands up and pulled the cloak's hood back, letting the light have free reign across Raven's features as she drank in her smile and blush.

The Titan nearly pulled the hood back up, but let Jinx slip it back, her own desire to see the girl's smile winning out in the end finally. "You're such a sap, you know that?"

Jinx smirked, nodding. "Can I be maple then?"

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned against the taller girl, who wrapped an arm around the Titan with a content sigh.

The night was drawing on, and soon it was time for present exchanging. Jinx happily handed Raven the gift she'd picked out in the Mall, as people milled about, handing each other secret Santa gifts, and occasionally the personal one, if they felt comfortable. To her surprise, Jinx had two to open, one from Raven and one from an unmarked sender. This one made her nervous, as it also rattled, but she decided that saving the best for last would be her rule for tonight.

Watching Raven open her gift bag was worth all the trouble she'd gone through that night. The rest of the collected Titans went still and quiet as she gasped, holding the ornate statue up in the light.

It simply sank into the jet figurine, a rather large fragment of obsidian carved into the likeness of a Raven preparing to take flight. The detail was amazing, as Raven noted, running a finger along the carved contours and features of wing pinions spread to catch the air. "It's lovely," she said quietly, cradling the hand sized bird to her chest. Leaning close she kissed the feline on the cheek, with a whispered "I love it," for Jinx's ears alone.

As the others opened gifts, Jinx picked up the rattling, anonymous present and opened the box, wary for what may be inside. The only thing to meet her gaze was a card, and a rather shiny new compact yellow... something. It looked like a space clam, she observed.

Raven leaned over, peering over her shoulder with an amused look, "Space clam? You really are weird."

"Shoo, my present," the Thief muttered, resolving to learn precisely what she was doing that let Raven hear what she thought. Suddenly her Cheshire grin snapped into place as she closed her eyes and conjured a particularly... interesting image to mind.

Behind her, a number of other Titans would swear there had to have been a small earthquake, as that was the only explanation they could imagine for how seven chairs could get upset and drop their occupants simultaneously. Raven excused herself a moment, shooting a glare at Jinx who was stifling a giggle at the empath's expense. _'Not that I mind you seeing in here, just remember – I'm a bad girl.'_

A voice wrapped around her mind like satin, making Jinx shiver as the Titan turned the corner to her room and the hall beyond, _'Don't I know it. You're paying for that one, later.'_

Picking up the card, the Thief read the simple, neat script with a growing sense of bemusement.

_This isn't a ploy, or an attempt to  
turn you to our side, but you never  
know when you may need a friend.  
Or one may need you._

_Besides, it'll help you keep in touch  
with a certain reclusive bird. _

_- Best wishes, and Merry Christmas,_

_The Titans._

Jinx had to assume it was from Robin's hand, as it was so neat and tidy a script. Taking the "space clam" out of it's nest, she flipped open the cover to discover a rather miniature version of the Titan's Communicator was it's real nature. Grinning slightly, she fiddled with the toy till Raven returned, new cloak in place since she'd spilled punch after Jinx's rather interesting thought. Taking her seat beside the feline, Raven helped her figure out how to make the microcomm work, and how to place calls with it.

After they'd pored over the thing a few minutes, Jinx slipped it into her pocket and picked up the package from Raven, wiggling her brows at the girl as she shook it gently. "Safe to open in public?"

"Even if it wasn't, you'd open it anyway," the empath drawled with a smile.

Jinx grinned rakishly, "Ooh, I'm wearing you down. This pleases my naughtiness."

"Somehow, that phrase just scares the hell out of me, I thought I'd let you know."

Giggling, the Thief slipped the paper off the box, and opened it to reveal the contents. Her eyes went wide as she blinked up at Raven, who was smiling slightly. Reaching in, she pulled out a black cashmere jacket – no, it was a hoody! with a small patch just below the right collar, a stylized cat. Jinx pulled the wonderful feeling garment out and looked it over, squeaking with happiness as she noticed the hood had little 'ears' as well. "OhmygodIloveit," she blurted, hugging the adored item to her chest and grinning like a little kid.

"I kinda had to get it, after I saw it," Raven admitted, relieved her gift was so well accepted. She barely had time to widen her eyes as her date tackled her backwards out of the chair and wrapped her in a hug, much to the amusement of the other Titans present. "Can't... breathe... Starfire must be... giving lessons," she managed, grinning as Jinx nuzzled against her shoulder contently.

Other gifts were opened, and then another stunner was laid out before the Titans. Robin, standing up and pulling Starfire to her feet, did what Raven would from that day at the Mall forward call "Pulling A Jinx", slipping a sprig of mistletoe over Starfire's head an using the tradition to kiss her soundly. The touching display was broken up as Star's joy literally lifted her free of the Boy Wonder, much to the amusement of both of them. To go with the kiss and quiet declaration of his feelings, the masked detective also gave her a lovely bouquet, which Terra immediately helped the Tamaranian put into a vase.

After presents, the night quieted, people either sitting and drowsing or splintering off into small groups to entertain one another. A few of the more direhard nightowls were haunting the DDR pads, while some were engaged in picking some movies to watch, planning to party well into morning. Raven, feeling this a good time to do so, took Jinx's hand and warned her of the impending shift.

Coming out of shadow on the roof of the Tower, the two sat along the edge and watched the city lights reflect off the Bay. The San Francisco area never got truly cold, but the air was chill, and Jinx shivered slightly. Raven, noticing pulled her close, wrapping her cloak about the two of them, realizing Jinx had her new coat on. "Are you really cold?" She asked, favoring the taller girl with a look.

Nodding quietly, Jinx curled up a bit closer to the empath. "It's just warmer here. Ergo, colder out there. If I'm out there, I'll be cold. It's all relative and makes perfect sense, you see."

Laughing quietly, Raven only nodded back. They sat like this for long minutes, quietly enjoying time with just each other. "Did you think we'd end up like this, ever?" the Titan asked suddenly.

Jinx turned her face to the shorter girl and shook her head slowly. "No, but I hoped one day... I'd find someone who made me feel like this," slipping her arm around the Titan, she held the other girl close, sighing as she caught Raven's faint scent of lavender.

The empath looked out a the Bay and imagined what the stars would look like, in a year. Imagined the year with someone to hold, to keep as her own. Precious and fragile and willful and wicked. "I'm really looking forward, to the future," Raven admitted, and it wasn't a lie. "For the first time in... well forever. I'm really looking forward to it.

"Thank you."

The Thief purred up at the Titan and leaned down for a kiss. Grinning slightly, she shifted and nuzzled against the girl's collar, tempted."So you forgive me for stealing a kiss in the Mall then?"

Raven make a noise, somewhere between a laugh and a happy sigh. "Never. But you have a nice long time to make it up to me."

Jinx thought about this and hugged the Titan tightly. "Merry Christmas, Rae."

Eyes sparkling, mirroring the Bay below, Raven replied with smile. "Merry Christmas, Jinx."

-End  
-

* * *

-  
A/N: Yes, it got very saccharine. And yes, you may expect a New Year's chapter. That will be the conclusion to this arc. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any rights to characters referenced from the DC Universe.

Warning: This is a story involving a female-centric relationship. As such, if you are not comfortable with such, I will not twist your arm to read it. Be it on your own head to do so.  
-

* * *

**-  
Same Time Next Year?**  
_  
Chapter Three: "Knock a Little Harder"_

_I Along an Unmarked Highway I_

The derelict blue Cadillac lurched dangerously into the flow of traffic, the only truly identifying feature of the automobile a single, shock-pink lock of hair trying desperately to escape the driver's side window.

"... somehow, I don't believe that this place could be any brighter in the day, than at night."

Jinx looked over at her companion for this little vacation, eyes peering over the rims of massive patrolman's sunglasses. "That's the joy of this place, my lovely! It's never tomorrow, the sun never sets."

"... "_my lovely_"? Jinx, all that driving in the desert has obviously driven you mad," Raven deadpanned, shaking her head as the pink-haired vixen beside her wiggled an eyebrow in answer. "At least you took off that Azar-awful hat. And why are you wearing those glasses? It's 8 PM."

"Hey! I love that hat! It's the only thing between me and that devil's spotlight out on the flats. That hat is sanctified! Holy!" Smirking, Jinx swerved the wheel in time with her sudden singing, "... wear my sunglasses at night, so I can, so I can see-"

Raven reached into the back seat and produced said artifact, holding it out to the still proselytizing Thief, squashing it on her head to stifle her singing. "It's a straw hat. A white, three dollar straw hat you bought at a truck stop in Baker.

"It's about as holy as I am. Have you met my father by the way?"

Blinking over at her suddenly smirking companion, Jinx shook her head and swerved to avoid oncoming traffic, the Cadillac having spent a few moments exploring the other side of the median during their discussion. "Can't say I have, but then again, I'm still getting around your roommates." Grinning suddenly, she leaned over and leered at the empath in the passenger seat, "Planning to take me to see the parents some time?"

"... maybe around my birthday." Raven pointed forward and leaned back in her seat, as Jinx yanked the wheel to the right, still leering. "Provided I live that long..."

Shrugging, the feline peered around the Strip, looking for something to stand out; a location that seemed appropriate for the evening. "Suit yourself, but with me being such an awesome catch, it's a foregone conclusion they'd love to have me."

"Have you for dinner maybe," Raven muttered, laughing quietly as she took in the logic-defying visual cacophony that displayed itself, a brazen declaration of depravity all around the Teen. This was just the kind of place her mentors in Azarath had warned her about. Temptations. Excesses. The draw of these places. This one seemed to be their capitol, the pillar, the example. A land with no ruler, yet populated, peopled to bursting with no-life kings.

Raven smiled. Looking over as she scanned the nearby buildings for something that said, "_Stop here, damnit_," Jinx could only surmise she missed something, watching the empath's expression. Too bad that mailbox wasn't it.

"Sonofabitch."

"Jinx, where did you learn how to drive?"

"Learn?"

"... never asking stupid questions again." The Titan watched in wonder as pedestrians scattered in front of the older car, an odd detachment coming over her. She snapped out of it quickly, "Can we um. Stop and maybe walk?"

Pondering this a moment, Jinx shook her head. "No walkin', place is too damn big. But with trying to dodge all these marks-"

"Pedestrians. And no, they are not worth 'points'."

"...right. Anyway. Dodging them. Can't concentrate on finding the place that needs to be found." Jinx pushed her outlandish glasses back into place and growled, shaking her head hard for a moment. All the peering about, swerving to avoid drunken morons, trying to take opportune moments to ogle her passenger and of course, sing along to particularly interesting music was taxing her.

The ambiance of the city was kicking in. "Actually, starting to feel kind of lightheaded, your turn to drive," the perky witch stated, pulling over suddenly. Raven winced as another car, initially trying to park in that space, swerved hard to avoid them and careened back into the flow of traffic. The sounds of metal twisting and honking horns erupted in it's passing.

"You know, that red Stingray was eying this spot?"

Jinx snorted and dropped the cloth top of the convertible. Slinking over the back of seats, she sprawled out onto the expansive back bench of the the Caddy, grinning back at her passenger as Raven shielded her eyes from the glare of a neon jungle. "Eh, they were too slow. Besides, our parking serves a much nobler purpose."

Raven peered over the seat, knowing full well that whatever madness fueled this city, Jinx found it to taste. Her being here would only magnify the Thief's natural high, and probably send her on completely new spirals into the realm of lunacy. The Titan grinned privately, finding the idea intriguing. "Noble purpose hmm?"

Reaching out at the peering face of her date for the holiday trip, Jinx cued up her Cheshire grin, "Yep, care to join me?"

An eyebrow arched back at the feline. "In the back seat?"

"Eh, no one will care here." Fuchsia eyebrows wiggled at the pale empath.

"... you put the top down." pale lips fought a losing war to stay flat, a barely perceptible curve starting to be visible.

"... and if I put it back up?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven set the cloth top back into place, and crawled over the seat to join the now-smiling Thief, grateful for the stop and the moment to just relax and not be bombarded by the sights. Jinx on the other hand, was anything but relaxed. "Oh my, and here I never expected you to be the type."

"I'm not," the empath replied, stretching where she sat. "I'm just taking some time to get my head back in order. This place is like a drug; it gets in your skull and starts making a nest for itself," leaning back against the seat, Raven sighed and closed her eyes, letting the muffled quiet creep into her, ease her unraveling nerves. That was until Jinx's fingers started some creeping of their own.

"Ravy," the Thief lilted, her lips barely brushing the curve of Raven's ear as she breathed across the soft skin there. The empath shivered and spared the feline a half-lidded glance. "You're in the back seat of a car, on a date with a pretty girl... don't tell me this doesn't give you ideas."

The Titan chuckled quietly, her voice low and soft, "Of course it does, I just know you get a kick out of being the bad girl. Why spoil your fun?" Insistent hands slipped up the hem of her blouse, teasing along the curve of her stomach. The pale empath shivered again, "One thing..." Gesturing Raven expanded her soul form causing the interior of the car to be engulfed in black. The pair sat in the monochrome field, the outside world cut off from them. "Jinx?"

Purring as she leaned up over the Titan, the feline smirked and cocked her head to the side, "Hm?"

"Five minutes."

"Goody."

Raven sighed out a breath that loosened invisible chains around her heart. A rented car, a suitcase full of clothes and stolen money, two fake ID's and a cat-eyed parolee; the scenario should have had the empath in her vigilante mode, full bore crimefighter face up front and focused. Instead, she was looking forward to the New Years vacation the Thief had promised. It all came together less than twenty-four hours ago.

Raven's mind wandered back to memories of Christmas, and an offhand quip she'd made, while Jinx's hands wandered causing her to gasp slightly. _'And here I am'_, the stoic empath drawled, a quiet core inside the hurricane of her moment. _'As luck would have it, the place she picked was Las Vegas.'_

_I Titan Tower, One Day Ago I_

The cleanup from the Christmas party was still being done, and it being nearly New Years, Raven found this less amusing than the others she shared space with. Beast Boy simply sidestepped most of it, while Cyborg walked over or through some of the debris. Various Titans East members still loitered about, not ready or needed back at their own chapter yet. None of them seemed concerned about the state of their West Coast chapter's space. Starfire was still tipsy, somehow, days later. This made Robin tipsy and discordant, as the young man simply followed her around, either with his eyes or literally.

Raven refused to singly clean the Tower. She did her part: the kitchen was made spotless the next morning. She also cleaned the bathroom, by necessity.

She had managed to avoid the main Hall for some time, staying in her room or meditating out on the roof or by the bay, but for the most part Raven just wanted the Tower clean. Clean that someone else was responsible for.

The bay moved below, calm against the contained chaos inside the Tower she called home. Sighing, Raven watched her silhouette in the water, the sun behind her hood casting a stark shadow along the gentle waves. A slight buzz at her hip caught her attention, but the empath let it go with barely a spared thought.

Sunshine warmed her back, the sensation bringing her back to the moment again. Shaking her head slowly, Raven reached up and ran a hand over her forehead, fingers lingering on the Chakra gem there. '_Focusing has been a real chore since that Mumbo incident_,' she mused. The communicator on her hip buzzed again, vying for her attention over her own thoughts. Glaring as she pulled the thing out, Raven answered tersely, "Raven here, what is it?"

A tinny voice replied, "Well, don't sound so thrilled to hear from me, I may get the wrong idea."

Wincing, the Titan's expression softened. "Jinx, is that you?"

The Thief's quiet laugh came over the speaker, barely a buzz of static. "Yeah, I guess these don't work too well over long distances," Raven could barely make out a sigh from the thing.

"Hey, why don't we... uhm..." blinking, Raven bit her lip and paused. In her haste to see the Thief, and her own discomfort in the Tower, the Titan had impulsively thought to ask the girl to meet her somewhere. After the Christmas party, the two has barely spoke; Jinx was tied up with working through the remainder of her community service for the Orphanage, an arrangement she'd made with the DA after the fiasco in the Mall. For her part, the Titan had been... well. '_Avoiding everything, so I can think?_' Stifling a sigh, Raven went still.

"Hey, did you cut out? What were you going to say?"Jinx replied, her tone obviously concerned. Concern became annoyance as the communicators suffered some feedback, both girls recoiling from the noisome things."God, this thing... hey?"

Raven took a breath, stilling her mind, "I'm still here."

Jinx laughed, and the Titan cursed the communicator for the fifth time, the sound distorted nearly to static. "I think that may be our problem."

"...Pardon?"

"You know where the BeanStalk is, out in the burbs?"

Looking out at the Bay, Raven was again reminded how little she actually got out, how unfamiliar with the area she lived for years she was. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, as the crow flies-"

"Funny."

"Do you plan to take a car?" the Thief quipped, and Raven could practically feel her smile, dripping with sarcasm on the other side of the network.

Sighing, Raven gave in to the Thief's logic. "Go on," she said quietly.

"Follow that main highway south, then when you see the university..."

Her wardrobe could have used one of those mall trips Starfire was always harassing her to go on. Laughing at her lack of casual clothes, the empath glanced between the two sets she'd settled on. One was a t-shirt with a button-down over shirt, with a pair of slacks, the other was a blouse with a matching dark plaid skirt she'd picked up somewhere. Frowning at the two, the growled and tossed them onto her bed, turning back to search the closet again.

Various band and cute shirts, all gifts from her well-meaning roommates were accompanied by jeans she had never worn, and likely couldn't. Skirts that were more additions to her costume for winter than actual stand alone pieces kept them and her uniforms company. '_I don't think I've ever, nor will ever, wear any of those shirts in public_,' the Titan mused, closing her closet with an audible thump. Turning back to the bed, the empath blinked, looking at the jumble laying there, discarded.

The skirt had settled by the button down, and the slacks by the blouse. Eying the two ensembles critically, Raven picked up the skirt and button-down combination and moved to her mirror. "This... is nice." Turning, she nodded and started peeling off her leotard.

Jinx arrived at the coffeehouse just a few minutes after her nearly failed attempt at using the small Titan's communicator she'd received at the Christmas party. The place was simple; a converted two-story building, provided the structure, a barista's post for actually preparing the beverages, and finally a deck built to overhang the street below for outdoor seating. Situated in the small suburban boom area around San Francisco, the cozy beanery served a rather peculiar clientèle. Jinx looked about, spotting a number of the local code-kids, children of the monster known as Google huddling in a corner, each with enough technological hardware about their persons to make Control Freak envious. To the other side, she spied a pair of nouveau riche decked out in three piece suits, pretending not to posture like monkeys at each other. She scooted to the left, amused by the display.

Hands on the table, knuckles up. Shoulders forward. They talked in direct tones, lips peeled back off teeth with sneers or insincere grins. Neither slouched, or seemed comfortable where they sat, the whole situation a dominance display between individuals utterly convinced of their own alpha status. The feline laughed, loud and hard as the amusement value of this finally overcame her.

"You know, that makes it really easy to find you in a crowd," a droll voice behind her said, a smile softening the words. Jinx leaned back into hands that suddenly steadied her with a grin on her lips as she looked up.

Raven smirked from above the Thief, an eyebrow quirked, "How did you know I'd catch you?"

"Trust you," Jinx chirped, shrugging. Sitting back up on her chair, the feline smiled at the Titan as she found one for herself and with a look about the room, settled as well.

"This is a rather cozy little hole in the wall," Raven noted, as she took in the room. The lighting was simple and understated, there wasn't a hint of garish adornment, or gilding about the furnishings. The wood was warm and old where it could be seen, the polish long gone, the grain was raw and naked where it was visible. The empath looked to the carpet, the walls and saw that the same age covered them. The same sense of quiet enduring. Despite it, there were many people here, from all walks, all sides of various tracks.

Jinx noted the way Raven's eyes roamed, her attention sweeping over the room. A serenity seemed to wrap around her, in place of the cloak she was lacking. The Thief grinned.

Content that she did indeed like the small cafe, the Titan returned her attention to the girl grinning at her still. "Trust me, you said?" Raven asked, her eyebrow rising.

Nodding happily, Jinx smiled over at her guest. "Well, you know," laughing quietly she leaned over in her chair and winked at the empath. "Being a hero, if I'm going to trust anyone, may as well be you yeah?"

"Oddly, I figured a Titan would be the last person you'd say that to."

"'Honor Among Thieves' is an odd thing," Jinx said, nodding to the barista with a distant look. "Lets order, I'll tell you a bit about it."

The Titan smirked, rising to catch up with the spry girl as she weaved among low tables and akimbo chairs. "Insight into the criminal mind, I can't wait," despite her droll tone, the empath was intrigued. Her empathic powers allowed her insight into the mind, but there were some things, details about it all that she had no clue about. Feelings and emotions weren't reasons or logic.

"The thing about thieves, Ravy, is that they don't really work off of reason or logic," Jinx started, making the empath blink. "I mean, sure, you plan, you research. There's no such thing as a careless thief," she added, looking over the menu with a small frown. "Hm, what do I want..." Glancing over at Raven a moment, she leered. "To drink."

"Remarkably subtle today, aren't you," Raven replied, a grin softening her sarcasm. "Jasmine tea; if you have it, blend in some Chamomile?" When the energetic man behind the counter nodded and handed her a small empty mug, still warm, she blinked in surprise.

Jinx elbowed her slightly and pointed to the man. "They blend teas, but don't steep them for you. He'll hand you a press, and we'll take that to the table," she murmured, looking over the menu still. Raven watched as the man worked, but her attention was on the hand resting along her hip. Jinx had leaned close to whisper in her ear, but not moved back. It was a comfortable thing, to feel her so close, willing to display her affection so willingly. Her cheeks warmed as her hands did, around the cup.

"I'll have a chai, skim milk if you have it. Oh, spiced chai please."

Nodding again, the barista held up a hand, five fingers for the minutes she should wait. "I'll call you over when it's ready." Grinning into his refrigerator, the man shook his head, "Nice hair by the way."

Rolling her eyes, the Thief nodded toward a window seat and walked over, waving dismissively, "Yeah, hear that a lot. C'mon Rae, I had something to explain." The two made their way to the window seats and settled, watching the holiday traffic outside make it's way along the sidewalks. Raven folded her hands on the window sill, the cool air outside seeping in through the windows. "So, I mentioned 'Honor among Thieves'. Get comfy, this may take a moment.

"Here's the thing," Jinx began, rubbing her hands together in the chill air. "I'd like to say the romantic ideal is really there, but it's not. It's mostly business."

Tilting her head, Raven nodded for her to continue. The chill by the thin glass was pervasive, but with the promise of warm tea soon, it was tolerable.

Taking a breath and seeing if it would mist, the feline continued, "You keep strait deals with other thieves. So, if you need to, you can use them for info. Fences, safehouses. Once you turn on the underground, you're done. No one deals with a traitor. It only leads to bad business. And besides, only a thief will hide a thief." Grinning ruefully, she shrugged. "So, there's the positive side. Business. Trust your fellows so you keep your bridges intact."

"Positive side... that means there's a negative one as well," Raven observed, moving discreetly to sit closer to the bad luck charm. Jinx didn't miss the gesture, and slipped a hand around the Titan's waist, resting her hand on Raven's hip again.

"Better?"

"Mhm," the violet-haired Teen murmured, leaning against Jinx slightly.

Coral eyes looked out on the boulevard, her gaze distant. "The other side... well. There's this story, about a boy and a rattlesnake on a mountainside..."

Raven's brow furrowed and she nodded. "Right, the one where the snake promises to show him a safer way down, in exchange for the boy keeping him warm enough to survive the trip."

Nodding, Jinx sighed slightly. "That's the one. The snake still bites the boy, even though he promised. 'You knew what I was, when you picked me up', he says. We're all rattlesnakes; the people in shadows. Thieves, racketeers, hustlers. Show one a deal sweeter than what keeps a promise, and that promise is broken."

Looking away from Jinx's bitter tone, Raven thought about what she said, mulling the words over in her mind slowly. They took root like a black vine, creeping along her thoughts, twisting branches around her heart. "A sweeter deal, you say?"

"You worry I'll bite you," the feline stated flatly, her eyes still out on the lane, through the glass.

Raven's mouth worked quietly a moment and she looked away. "I can't help it."

The feline laughed quietly, shaking her head, "It wasn't a recrimination, Rae. I told you all this for a reason," smiling sadly, Jinx leaned against the Titan and nuzzled her shoulder. "C'mon, think my drink is ready. Lets go somewhere warmer," she offered. Raven nodded and the two collected their drinks, moving back to the cafe proper and seats further from the chill windows that seemed to barely keep the outside at bay.

As they sat, and Raven worked the tea press, she mused on the Thief's words. '_Does she not want me to trust her? Do I? She said she trusts me, but I can barely figure her out sometimes._' Her thoughts running in circles, she started when a warm hand stilled her arm. "Let the water work. If you agitate it too much there'll be leaves in the tea," Jinx cautioned, her eyes carrying a sad cast.

"Why did you tell me that story, Jinx," Raven asked, her gaze rising to meet the quirky witch before her.

Jinx hid behind her mug for a few moments. "Control Freak didn't matter. Even people in the underground have loose cannons, the odd ones out." Smiling over her cup briefly, she shrugged, "Dating the enemy, now that's a different story."

"... Oh." Silently cursing her own naivety, Raven reached up and attempted to raise the hood that wasn't there. Jinx reached out and caught her hand.

"Hey, it's ok." Smiling a bit, the Thief ran a finger over the empath's palm. Raven could feel the calm, a kind of contained buzz of emotion deep inside Jinx. Skin contact always made her empathy easier to delve into, made it easier to read people. "I know... that it's kinda weird for you, being a hero, to have me calling and coming to parties and borrowing your pajamas-"

"... I don't wear pajamas."

Laughing quietly, Jinx raised a brow. "Sleepovers are going to be fun."

Raven barely cracked a grin at the felines humor. She knew it was a cover, a diversion. "Are you going to be ok with this, Jinx?"

Nodding slowly, she leaned back and ran a hand along the bands that held her hair in place, "Yeah, I mean lets be realistic. The H.I.V.E. was done. The Brotherhood... well I don't think I'm ready to be taking on the likes of Batman, the Lantern, the rest of the League."

"And I'd rather not think about what that kind of group would do to you, either."

Jinx's mouth worked a moment, but no sound escaped. "You're worried about me?"

"Of course... shouldn't I be?" Smiling a tiny smile, the empath looked into the coral eyes of Jinx. "I mean, after the other night, we are dating after all. Is it so odd?"

Sipping her chai, the Thief drifted into her own musings. "For someone to worry about me, for my own sake? Yeah, it is."

"... Better get used to it, I don't see any other half-demon heroes professing a lack of sleepwear to you."

Laughing, Jinx reached over and twined her fingers with Raven's. "Now you're just teasing me."

"Is it working?"

Grinning impishly, Jinx nodded, sipping her tea and winking at the empath. "Can't you tell?"

Grinning back the Titan smirked. "So, what have you been up to since Christmas?"

Jinx recounted her last three days, the time she'd spent as per her agreement with the DA helping with the Orphanage. Time with Sara, with her old mentors and keepers. Raven smiled as she watched the face of the girl across from her. The simple joys and comforting routine of that place shining through in her expression.

'_Like a mother talking of her own children_,' she thought, smiling. "Say, have you ever thought of children?" Raven hazarded the questions, not sure with their current situation how the query would be taken, but still curious. It was clear Jinx felt at home, or at least found the Orphanage a comfort zone, a place she could find a sense of contentment. The logical progression seemed simple, to Raven.

Blinking at the sudden question, Jinx stalled, her mental machinery grinding to a sudden stop. "Er, what?"

Suddenly self conscious, Raven gestured frantically, waving her hands to ward off misunderstanding. "Just, well you know. Working with kids, maybe some day you'd want some of your own."

"Oh." Laughing into her hand, Jinx regarded the blushing Titan with a cat's eye, "And here I was worried you had something other than curves hidden under that leotard."

"..."

Laughing harder, the Thief shook her head slowly. "No, never thought of having any of my own, dear. Growing up in an orphanage tends to convince you to adopt.

"And besides," she continued, smirking into her tea. "I had to babysit all those guys from the H.I.V.E. for years. 'Mothering' isn't on my list of priorities, anytime soon."

The comment struck a chord in Raven, and she looked up at the Thief intently. "I know what you mean. What did you do when you just couldn't deal with it anymore?"

Jinx snorted, "Are you presuming that I have so little patience?"

"... Well, yes."

"You have a point," the impish girl admitted, grinning. "Well, when I got fed up, I'd usually get out of town. Put together some money or a plan, and just drive away a while." Leaning on a hand, Jinx regarded the Titan and her thoughtful expression with a sense of anticipation.

Raven leaned across the table, her expression sly, "So, what do you have planned for New Years...?"

_I Las Vegas I_

The Cadillac continued down the Strip, top down and a very energetic Thief perched on the back of her seat, surveying the sights as her hair waved like a banner. "I still don't see that damn hotel." They were moving at a pretty brisk pace, and despite it the girl maintained her seat, bumps and the occasional hard brake ignored.

"What was the name again?" Raven held the white straw hat in place with a hand, squinting over Jinx's glasses as she drove. She had no reason to be wearing them, but when Jinx had put them on her, and grinned like she did... well. "I'm a sucker, is what it means," Raven murmured to herself, somewhat grateful regardless for the glasses and hat. They cut down on the dizzying visual flood that was the Strip.

Jinx peered down and squinted at a card in her hand, wrinkling her nose. "Flamingo Hotel," she called over the sound of wind from the car's progress. Hoots and screams from the sidewalk snatched her attention, and the feline windmilled and fell into the back seat finally, earning a smirk from the driver.

Leaning over and peering into the bench as they stopped at a light, the Titan tsk'ed, "See, now I told you to wear a seatbelt..."

"You shut up and drive."

"Yesa ma'am, I be drivin'," Raven drawled, turning back to the road with a grin. "You know, this strip is barely eight miles, it can't be that far now, unless we missed it. And how is it you picked the Flamingo? You really do have a pink fetish."

Jinx popped up beside the Titan, leering at the girl trying to at once focus on and ignore the scenery. "Should I cultivate a purple one?"

"... Pink will be... sufficient," Raven whispered with a blush.

Giggling, the feline vaulted back into place and continued scouting the sights for her hotel. "I think... yeah! There it is! Left here, and we're all set."

"Four lanes and it would be on the left," Raven muttered, scanning traffic and growling. She wanted to be off this carnival highway. "... Maybe this once."

"Whassat?"

"Hang on."

Scanning left and right, the feline got that tingle down her back and flipped into the back seat as the Caddy surged into the air and over the oncoming traffic, black outlined and enveloped in Raven's energy. Staring wide-eyed at the traffic passing beneath her, the feline laughed nervously and nudged her date, "So um, yeah. Where'd you learn to drive?"

"Oh shut up."

The Thief cackled until the car tilted ninety degrees, nearly dumping her into the parking lot passing below. "Shutting up! So shutting up!" Eyes wide as saucers, the Thief gripped the seat as the Cadillac sailed into the parking lot, settling behind a Valet quietly.

"Wise choice, so," the Titan asked as she exited the car, earning a startled gasp from the Valet. "Tell me you at least made reservations."

Grinning out of the back seat, Jinx nodded as the hapless man tried to piece together the reality of the car and the women getting out of it. "Of course we'll have a reservation when we get to the desk, you think I'd plan a trip to Vegas without a reservation?" Pulling out her cell phone while fishing her suitcase out of the trunk as Raven close the still befuddled Valet's hands around the car keys, patting him on the back, the Thief hid the device behind her hands. "Hi, front desk? I'd like to make a reservation..."

"..." Raven's eye twitched, and a nearby mailbox imploded. The Valet yelped and jumped into the Cadillac as Jinx pulled the last suitcase free, the car speeding off after.

"Hey, why's he getting on the highway?" The pink haired girl asked, as Raven turned to stare after their rental car, pealing across lanes of traffic at breakneck speed.

"... Remote parking. Yeah. I'm sure that's it." Shaking her head with a sigh and glaring daggers at her date, the empath took her suitcase and headed for the door. Jinx followed after, grinning the entire way.

Pulling up beside the Titan, she nudged the shorter girl with her hip, "Hey."

"Hi."

"I was kidding, you know. I made reservations the day we talked about coming," she admitted, leaning down to see under the brim of her white hat, seeking out Raven's eyes. The grin that met her made her giggle. "It'll be great. Trust me."

Raven tilted her head back and shared a small smile with the feline, "I know it will." To herself, she added, still hesitant to speak it out loud. '_And I do, trust you._'

The grand doors of the Flamingo opened, and the two stood agape at what was spread out before them. Red, white and blue flags were spread everywhere, as gold trim and ribbons adorned the walls. The staff were at a high level of attention and activity as well, all bustling about in a hurry from place to place, task to task. On a large central display, made to look like an orchestra hall or some archaic but simultaneously modern building was a gleaming declaration:

_**Welcome Justice League of America, and Affiliates!**_

"Oh. My. God." Jinx's luggage clattered to the floor as the girl went paler than her usual light hue.

Raven looked wide eye'd around the room and felt her own disbelief and sense of irony kick in, "Let me guess, you believe in Karma right?"

Blinking, still shell-shocked from the realization their vacation had suddenly become chaperoned, the feline was confused by Raven's sudden change of topic. "I guess, but what does that-"

"Because I think it's totally kicking your ass at the moment," shrugging, Raven sighed and headed to the front desk, her own and Jinx's luggage in tow. "Just an observation."

Jinx's eye twitched and the staff person nearest her fell on his face, walking on some errand and suddenly tripping on a lose shoestring. "Lets just get checked in, I suddenly have the urge to gamble."

"Staying here would count, I think."

"Just keep talking, Sunshine, I mean really, it helps me relax so much," Jinx snapped, narrowing her eyes at the clerk who met them at the desk. Checking in was proving to be a chore. Apparently they had to run a special check on her (fake) I.D. so as to make sure she wasn't some hero stalking groupie.

The Titan looked away, sorry she'd let her cynical nature rule her when it was obvious that Jinx was uncomfortable here. She had her own reasons to be nervous, and such things brought out her sharper side. "Sorry, Jinx. You're right, lets just get to the room and relax some."

"I am liking that idea already," the Thief replied, holding up their finally acquired door keys. "Lets _Go_!"

Raven giggled as Jinx overemphasized the last word, striking a pose after. She let her thoughts trail off and idle, as they were shown the room. '_Maybe it won't be so bad, after all_.'

_I Later that evening I_

"Does this outfit make me look fat?"

"..." Raven looked the Thief up and down critically, before smirking. "You do realize you're naked, yes?"

"Your point?"

"I'm just saying, it'd be easier to make a judgment on an ensemble I can see," the empath replied.

"Sayin' you need a closer look?" Jinx quipped, her hand resting on a pale hip as she cocked her head a Cheshire grin spreading there before the empath could respond. "Anything for fashion!" The girl cried out, lunging into and bowling over the Titan, who was trying to pick her own evening clothes.

Laughing, Raven looked up at the irrepressible Thief, slipping her arms around her slender frame. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Had some ideas, so I printed fliers," Jinx quipped, leaning down to briefly kiss the gently smiling girl she adored.

Raven blinked and laughed quietly, shaking her head. "You're kidding, right?"

Smirking, Jinx bit at Raven's lip softly. "Nope, it's in my back pocket, in fact," taking the Titans hand, she led it to her hip with a sly expression. "Feel free to check for yourself."

"... I may have to do that." Raven arched, her hands reaching as Jinx leaned down, purring against her ear.

"Goody," Jinx murmured, swatting the bedside lamp off with a hand.

Sometime later found the two dressed in casual evening wear, and making a careful route to the nearby casino, deciding that using Raven's teleportation would be like throwing out a spotlight. After Raven's hasty parking job, they'd seen the League practically rush the parking lot, minutes after they had left the lobby. "Do you have any idea why they're having a... convention! Here in Las Vegas?" Jinx asked, as the pair neared the rather posh looking establishment before them, the fountains lit from beneath and timed to create a rather stunning display at night.

Raven stopped and stared, listening to the strains of music that were playing in time to the amazing display. Looking more carefully she realized that what she'd mistaken for a simple fountain was actually a multi-acre lake, situated in the middle of the Nevada desert. "By Azar..." she whispered, staring.

Shaking her head, Raven watched the fountain with open appreciation, remembering that Jinx had asked a question. "Can't say I do. But then again, Zatanna and I were never on good terms, so the League and I don't 'chat' idly. I leave that kind of thing to Robin." Reaching out she took the felines hand, making Jinx pause as they stood outside the casino. "Just a few minutes. I... really like this song."

"Somehow I never did see him as a chatty type," the Thief murmured, turning her attention back to the fountain fully. She was preoccupied with the amount of money they were carrying, but wouldn't make Raven, who seemed so childlike sometimes with her likes and desires, pass up on something like this. "What is this song, anyway? It's so familiar."

"_Fly Me To the Moon_, I think," the empath whispered, her eyes half-lidded as they stood by the erupting pool, lights and the music timed to dancing waters.

Jinx watched the lights play off the empath's features, and decided that even if by some accident or action they lost the money before even going inside... for this, this one moment, it would all be worthwhile. Serene and still, but smiling. Jinx smiled in turn, looking back out to the spray, reaching up high into the night sky. As the song ended, and the water stilled the two made their way inside, folding into the hustle and bustle of the Bellagio.

Jinx stopped and went wide-eyed, looking around the interior of the casino with a low whistle. "This place is absolutely huge. And loaded. Mmm."

Raven looked over at the Thief with a mock scowl, "First real date out, and you're already checking out the 'scenery'. I'm crushed, Jinx."

"Awe, baby don't be like that," Jinx chirped, favoring the Titan with a leer. "I was only looking at her because her vaults are _huge_," making obscene gestures with her hands, the feline giggled and dashed away from Raven's half-hearted swing.

Shaking her head, the empath followed her date as the girl surveyed the floor, looking like nothing less than a kid in a candy store. Catching up, Raven tugged on the feline's sleeve, "I know I suggested this that day, but really... I have no idea what to do."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you've never gotten to play games like this in the Tower or while growing up?" Jinx asked, scanning the floor again from a new vantage. "Ah there are the cages, was beginning to wonder..."

"Cages? And no, I never really played many games..." Raven muttered, following behind the Thief as she weaved among the crowd. Raven sighted their goal and realized that she really didn't have much clue about what they were doing, or how to go about it. Jinx waited as an attendant moved into place, the floor and 'cages', which she realized were more like bank teller counters, being separated by reinforced bars and what she had to assume was safety glass. The feline exchanged the money she and Raven had pooled for this outing for chips of various types, shapes and colors. The attendant placed their chips in a small case, roughly the size of a laptop and thanked the girl with a nod.

Jinx turned and sighed, patting the case with a hand, "All that, reduced to so much pretty confetti." Taking Raven's hand, she led the empath to the included lounge, and picked a seat near the floor, where they could chat and still see the gaming area. "So, really not all that familiar with the games huh?"

Shaking her head, Raven asked the waiter for a soft drink as Jinx ordered a margarita, flashing an ID to the man without a care. As he walked off, Raven snatched the wallet and raised a brow. "Nicole Diaz? 22? Should I worry about my good luck charm getting too tipsy to keep focused?" Jinx reclaimed her wallet with a sniff and waved the question off.

"Nah, I'd not worry about it. It's only one, but back to the point... So do you at least know how to play poker?" The feline took a sip of her drink as the man returned, and she paid the tab with a chip, which confused the empath a moment.

"I know how, but we never really did it for money or anything." Eying the chest Jinx held, she motioned for the Thief to let her see it. Opening the small case, Raven saw there were a few neatly stacked plaques, all numbered, and rows of colored chips, all very distinctly marked and color coded. "What do the colors mean?"

Jinx slid closer, welcoming the opportunity to invade the empath's personal space. "The red ones are for five dollars, blue for ten, green for twenty-five, black for hundreds, and purple for five-hundred." Glancing about nervously, the Thief closed the case and slid it back into the satchel she carried.

Staring ahead dumbfounded, the empath blinked a few times before shaking off her stupor. "Jinx, I thought we were going in on this fifty-fifty."

Biting her lips, the feline shrugged a little, taking a long sip of her drink. "Well... you know, I figured..."

"I put in two grand."

"So did I!"

Raven leveled a glare at the Thief. "And there's at least a quarter milmmmph," cut off by Jinx's hand on her mouth, the Titan crossed her arms and continued to glare at the girl, until she moved her hand.

"Quiet! Just because we're in public, and you have a thief for a date doesn't mean no one will try anything." Sighing, Jinx leaned on the table, hands a cradle for her forehead. "I figured... well with all the things going on, and with me wanting to go legit... I emptied out my savings."

Taking a steadying breath, Raven regarded the girl for long moments before answering. "Savings. You mean past heists."

"If you must, yes. All the money from my time with the H.I.V.E. and my own exploits. Money I usually used to do more of them, to sink into gear and materials," the feline recounted, looking more grim as she did so. Leaning back in her chair, the girl reached up, pulling her hair out of it's outlandish ties, the fall of pink going just past her shoulders.

The gesture wasn't lost on Raven. "Jinx... ah. I just don't know what to think ok? I'm a Titan, this place on it's own is enough to make my head spin. Throw in gambling with your 'savings', and of course I'm going to be a bit weirded out."

"You knew that most of my funds, what I was bringing would be, though," the feline stated, her voice flat.

Sighing, Raven gestured to Jinx's side where the case rested, "I had no idea it'd get into those numbers."

Jinx massaged her temple and looked out over the floor, watching people move back and forth to some dance, the sound of whirring dials, dropping chips, flipped cards and dealer calls. "I didn't want to let it hang like that," she began, keeping her gaze away from Raven. "I didn't want anything I had, built off that to be colored, tainted with it. If I lost it all here, then I lose nothing. If we walked out of here in the green, then it was something I did with you." Closing her eyes, the Thief laid her head on her arms, waiting for the recriminations to begin.

"That's sweet, Jinx."

Blinking up at the empath, she was met with a smile, rather than a glare. "What?"

Raven looked at the table, then back to the pink-haired girl, "I think it's... well maybe a little misguided, but sweet. And I like it."

Grinning just a bit, Jinx found Raven's hand and twined her fingers in the pale empath's own. "So you're ok with this?"

Nodding, the Titan pulled Jinx to her feet and began on her way to the floor. "Yep. One condition though."

"Oh boy," the Thief muttered, already dreading where this was going. "What's the condition?"

Smirking over her shoulder, the Titan gave Jinx a smile that would have her shivering for hours later. And not in a good way. "I get first say on the winnings. What happens to them."

"Seeing as I don't have much choice, uh. Sure?"

"Knew you'd see it my way."

Rolling her eyes, Jinx muttered, "Not seeing things your way gets kinda apocalyptic."

Raven raised an eyebrow, glancing back again, "What was that?"

"I said, "I'm seeing things your way kinda frequently," that's all," the Thief lied.

Smirking again, the empath nodded. "That's what I thought."

Jinx shivered again.

_I The Bellagio Gaming Floor I_

Raven looked at her cards, and the people around her. She was suspecting that perhaps she had an unfair advantage, with reading people's emotions but wasn't really complaining too much.

She glanced to her left, and suppressed a sigh. The man's posture and face practically screamed "My hand is garbage!". No need for even humoring the whispers of her empathy on him. She figured in a turn he'd fold and be out of the scenario.

Beyond him, a woman sat and surveyed the other players quietly. '_Her, I worry about, since she's not so easy to read. But regardless, I can see she's not winning this hand_,' Raven mused, watching as she fidgeted with the chips in front of her. Too nervous.

To her right was another man, smug satisfaction plastered on his face. He was practically glowing with anxiety, though. '_Good poker face, and if he didn't project loud as a siren..._' Shaking her head and taking a sip of Jinx's drink, Raven let her eyes rest on the last person at this table, an odd mix of anxiety and something else... it made her nervous.

He sat, grinning widely and openly, regardless of his hand, the situation or the conversation. To his left was a woman, his companion, dressed in black and red. She seemed of the same demeanor, jovial and smiling her blonde hair pulled back above her ears on either side of her head. Dice to match her outfit dangled as earrings, and caught the light occasionally as she moved. The man at the table was dressed much simpler, but there was something odd about his posture. Raven pulled her staring eyes away and focused on her hand. '_Perhaps it not so much his posture, as how he feels... hm_,' her musing was cut off by the Dealer's call.

She raised the ante, and settled back into her musing, Jinx's hand a reassuring touch on her bare shoulder. They'd both picked rather cliché outfits to wear; Raven in violet satin that had a fall nearly along the ground, slit to the thigh and falling off her shoulders, while Jinx sported a tight black blouse and skirt, with pink trim and details. Her attention strayed back to the smiling man, to see him staring back at her.

Stifling a start, she pulled her gaze back, and asked Jinx to get them another round of drinks. Shooting the Titan a quizzical look, the feline did so. Raven swallowed, and focused on her hand again.

Raven didn't like what she'd seen in the man's eyes. Whatever expression he wore, it was a mask. He was mad, crazed, and that was why she couldn't read him, peg him like the others. His mind was too chaotic.

Jinx returned with their drinks and the game wound on, with the usual outcomes either favoring Raven or the smiling man. So far, aside from an hour learning the tables, Raven had been steadily winning, and was now even with their funds from the beginning of the night. "So how are we doing," the Titan asked, knowing Jinx was watching things more intently, subtly nudging luck as was needed here and there.

"Not too bad, we can probably head up to "The Office" if you want to," Jinx whispered, taking the moment to steal a brush of lips along the Titan's neck.

"Office?" Raven sighed, half wishing she had more time to learn the nuances of these games and indulge in the whirl of activity that was this place. Her other half wanted nothing more than to just take Jinx back to their hotel room and enjoy the ringing in of the New Year alone.

After their talk at the lounge, the two had agreed to not worry so much about tonight, and just enjoy themselves. The repercussions of this became apparent as at the low buy-in tables, Jinx had used her luck manipulation to almost get them in the securities bad side. Raven had chided the laughing girl that too much luck wasn't really the most subtle thing, which Jinx waved off, saying she was just playing around. As it turned out, the combination of Raven's empathy and Jinx's more subtle manipulation of probability were a very potent combination. They agreed that approximately 65 of their games, should be wins. That would get them out of Vegas with a positive finish, without much adverse attention.

Jinx, occasionally pushed that a bit, when the stakes were worth the risk. "Yeah, "The Office" is the higher rolling tables, larger bets, tougher players."

Right now, Raven felt like tossing down her hand and getting as far away from the smiling man as possible. "After this hand, sure," she replied, pulling in her winnings, this hand going to her. The next shuffle and deal felt far too long, with the smiling man's eyes boring into her, she was sure. She dared not check. The cards fell, and all the players took up their fates with the hand dealt. Surveying her hand, Raven sighed, letting the current deal fall off. She folded with a deep sense of relief when her hand was less than promising.

Jinx offered her arm, and the pair moved off after settling the deal and with a chip to the dealer. As they moved away, Jinx turned and regarded the smiling man and his date, something in her mind catching much like Raven's. "I think we maybe have about an hour before we should be heading out of the casino," the Thief offered, leading the Titan across the floor.

"Mm, good, because I'm getting hungry, and this place is really noisy," Raven replied, reaching up to tap at her temple lightly. "Wasn't there a cafe or restaurant in here somewhere?"

"Yeah, there is, but I had an idea for dinner."

Raven let herself be lead through the casino to a thankfully less populated area, noticing the change in atmosphere. Here, the tables weren't populated with hopeful, or excited passerby from the street, but by professional gamblers, full time hustlers and their companions. The quiet of concentration rather than expectation should seem similar, the Titan thought as they passed a table in play. The truth was that the silence was charged, heavy. Much like the calm before a storm.

To Jinx, it was an amazing rush, the feel of all this potential pent up in a single room and ready to crash down around them all. Exhilarating. This room was built on the idea that at any time, any moment someone could utterly upset the paradigm. A surprise win, a careless mistake. All in chance, guided by skill. She felt at home. "We have got to come back here again," the feline purred, slipping around Raven's shoulders like a coat.

The empath stifled a chuckle and looked into the coral eyes peering over her shoulder at the room, "Maybe if you're good we'll come back." Despite her own distaste for the town, the sheer force of emotion loaded like a gun to her head it represented and held, the place held her attention. Held her rapt and captive. She didn't care in all truth for the gambling or the lights or the scenery. The overwhelming force of humanity in the place was intoxicating.

A chair of the table they were waiting by opened up, and Raven again took a seat. They'd arranged it as such, feeling this allowed them the flexibility to both observe and... direct the results of the night's activities. Her empathy settled directly into the game, gave her the insight to know the difference between a bluff, and a real hand. She also, as Jinx put it, "had the best poker face ever". Jinx's unique talents were used subtly, during the deals and shuffles, a field she projected like strong perfume. Between the two, they could play a room like this like a violin.

As Raven settled, arranging herself into a pose of careful peace, her date slipped behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, grinning her Cheshire grin across the way. The effect was simple and predictable; people stared at the Thief and her low-cut dress and not Raven, as she scanned them.

The game went slow, the players deliberate and careful. It was a relief to the empath, but at the same time more difficult, as she had to rely on her empathy more than her sharpened skill in reading people to judge their moves. Jinx was the perfect date for her: evocative at the proper moments, sauntering about to get Raven refills on drinks the Thief drank, even going so far as to pull the empath into action-stopping kisses when they wouldn't be too distracting. The effect was simple and effective – eyes and minds were on the pink-haired girl and her blushing date and not their own cards and the game.

Raven barely had to flex her powers to win the last of four hands.

That was when the smiling man joined the table. "Harley, why don't you go get the table some drinks. On me," the man said, his perpetual smile still in place as he gestured, settling back in the now-vacant seat. Mutters of thanks spread, as the pretty blonde moved around to get their orders, passing by the Titan and the Thief without a glance.

"Sure thing, boss," she chirped as she turned, moving to the bar with a shimmy. Jinx followed, with the excuse of refilling her own glass. Raven was left to discreetly observe the man, as the rest of the table took a break awaiting the arrival of their drinks.

Jinx didn't know what it was about that pair that set her so on edge, but she intended to either figure it out, or get them away from her and Raven. As she shadowed the swaying blonde, she tried to place the two. Tried to run through her memory until something clicked. Harley, as the man had called her, gave the order to the bar and waited, turning to favor the feline with an inane smile. "Hiya cutie, getting a drink for your girlie?" Her New Englander's accent was thick and lilted, almost sounding affected.

"Yeah, just topping off our drinks. Makes the cards easier to... deal with," Jinx quipped, gesturing for the bartender herself.

Harley's laughter pealed out over the room, breaking more than a few conversations. "Oh-ho, that was a good one," she purred leaning on the bar while the man behind it loaded a tray with drinks. "I love good jokes, I do."

Meanwhile, at the table the first hand was being shuffled, and players chatted back and forth, the simple banter of competitors and familiar sportsmen.

The smiling man was engaging the group in a rather silly joke, that seemed funnier to them than Raven. The girl regarded the man as he spoke, the nonchalant and flippant manner of him grating on her nerves. It was like Beast Boy, only his jokes were actually amusing.

He turned his attention back to her, to her severe expression, "Ah, what's the matter there, no sense of humor?" Raven didn't deign to answer, rather just sat silently, regarding the man and the table. "Ah, not everyone loves a joker, I see."

She hid her expression well enough, she felt. His laugh as she stared blankly across the table, focusing on nothing she hoped broke that illusion easily enough. Jinx at the same moment put her pieces of the puzzle together, and as one the girls thought the name that made it all fit.

"Joker."

Jinx managed to make it back to the table without running, screaming or flailing about like she felt the urge to. She was met by a grim-faced Titan who was paler than usual. Handing Raven her drink, Jinx let her hand linger, feeling the impulse from Raven to maintain contact.

"_Jinx, the smiling man. It's the-_"

"_Joker, yeah, I know. And that's Quinn with him_," Jinx thought to the empath, her tone grim.

"_Harley? Oh by Azar_."

"_And Raven? One more thing_."

A mental sigh was Raven's reply, and a pause. Steeling herself, the Titan made contact again, "_Like it wasn't bad enough... what else?_"

"_Not a word about Karma. M'kay?_"

Resisting the tick that seemed to want to flare to life around her eye, the Titan turned back to the waiting table and the game that was now starting, all the players now focused. The hands were easily played, little conversation flowed around the table, but that didn't seem to affect the laughing man, the Joker as he cavorted with his sidekick and companion. The jokes were quiet and sometimes actually very funny, usually revolving around casino, gambling or playing card humor. Jinx found herself giggling at a particular one involving why Aces had no Faces, and why the Queen was the only female in a suit. A subtle glare from Raven quieted the giggling feline, who's own performance since the villainous mastermind's appearance had grown less pronounced. Sitting by the Titan's elbow and holding her drink, the Thief kept her attention subtly locked on the man that had them both in a nervous fit.

Making contact with her knee, the empath touched Jinx's mind again, "_Why do you think he's here? Is it a heist?_"

Jinx mulled this over but finally signaled back a negative. "_Don't think so. A robbery in this place would be massive, but there's easier hits. It's New Year's, the JLA convention isn't a secret, and he's incognito. Honestly, I have no idea_."

Glaring at her hand, which was less than stellar, the Titan favored the feline with a mental sigh, "_Maybe we lucked out and found them on vacation?_"

"_We get vacations?_" the feline asked incredulous.

Raven favored Jinx with a smirk, "_Crime __**boss**__, there. Gets to make his own schedule._"

"_See now, that's why I kept it a union job_." When she got the equivalent of mental static from Raven, the Thief shrugged. "_What? I mean, what else do you think those villain groups are all about? Campfires and kumbaya? It's a control setting._"

"_Learn something new every day..._" the empath muttered. The deal went against her and she surveyed her funds. She and Jinx still had nearly half a million in tokens, but the stakes at this table could wipe that out easily on a badly played hand. "_We've doubled our initial funds, and frankly I could do to get the hell away from that man. Shall we buy out and head back to the hotel?_"

Sending the empath a mental affirmative, the feline planned their 'escape'. The closest route from table to cage took them around the edge of the room, and into another. Jinx quietly cursed the place's layout. Too much space between them and an exit. "_Once we're out, we'll get something to settle our nerves. Dinner and such. Then the hotel, for a little quiet time I think_."

"_Quiet time is so right up my alley_," the Titan thought back with a pleasant feeling of happiness. Jinx grinned in response. To the table before her, the exchange was barely more than a few lingering looks and expressions, nothing unusual for two people who seemed as close as the pair. She passed the dealer a tip and collecting their drinks and the chips, which Jinx placed in her case and then in it's satchel, the two made a steady and, hopefully, unhurried path to the cages and out of the noisy casino.

Jinx was ready for a fight every step. She could feel the laughing man's eyes on her back, on Raven. It was like listening to him chuckle or murmur with every step, the carpet sounding against the their shoes, the crowd's whispering and muttering adding to the feeling. And then suddenly they were at the cages, and Jinx was going through the motions of changing the money. Taking a small sum, she paid the fee for a wire transfer, rather than carrying the rather substantial sum with them, and with a minimum of fuss the two were back on the way out of the casino.

The Thief was somewhat... surprised. "Do you think he knows that we know?"

"Knows that we know? Who knows? What I do know, is that if he knows, then knowing him he'd have to know for sure, that we'd never tell what we know," Raven said, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Jinx glared at the empath. "Smart ass."

"Hungry smart ass," she corrected.

Groaning, the pink haired girl tugged on Raven's hand and made her way to a little cafe on the strip, not far from the casino. The place was simple, a quick bite and drink available in minutes to passerby. Jinx ordered her own meal, then stood aside for Raven to do the same, which took very little time. The vendor had a few things they both liked, which made it simple, and before the man had turned, Jinx added on a rather large mixed drink, which she called 'dessert'.

Raven had almost expected the feline to have picked out or made reservations at some swanky, overblown restaurant, but this was perfect. After all the anxiety and noise from the casino, something outside, in the open air was just the thing she needed. As their food was finished, and the two collected their meals, Jinx nodded back to the acre-large fountain, and started off at a walk. Raven fell into step behind.

The night sky seemed black as pitch, here. As they sat by the fountain, Raven leaned back and looked up, smiling. "No stars. I wonder if there are ever stars here."

Following her gaze, Jinx rested her head on the stone of the fountain, her legs stretched out akimbo before her. Raven was on the bench nearby, but she'd preferred the ground, needing to settle and center a bit after the raucous noise and sights of the day. "I don't know. I mean, with the city so bright, it'd be hard to see them."

"Maybe all the stars are here, on the ground. They got envious of the lights, and live here now."

Jinx watched the smile play over Raven's features, her eyes far away. "Pretty... if there was a town that needed it's own stars, yeah. I guess this is it," the Thief said quietly, moving to rest her head near the dark girl. Raven reached out and ran a hand through bubblegum colored hair. "It's funny."

"Hm?"

Staring out at the empty night, Jinx smiled, "Well, all the way out, I was expecting Joker to attack us. Here we are, on a trip, a vacation, and you know? Maybe he is too." Sighing, she relaxed into the fingers tracing along her hair slowly, closing her eyes.

Nodding, looking out at the lights and sights, Raven mulled this over. "He was just there, wasn't he?" Pausing, she slipped her hand behind the Thief's head and leaned down, kissing the girl lightly as she leaned, relaxed on the stone. "Should we tell them? The JLA?"

She made a small sound of protest as Raven pulled away, "Mm, don't know. He may be wanted... but is it really worth it? Maybe like us, he's just here." Smirking a bit, she reached up and ran her fingers through Raven's dark hair. "Maybe he's here to find some of those fallen stars."

"Have to fight me for them," the empath whispered, her expression slow and content. The alcohol was making her warm, and dulling her senses enough to let her relax her controls slightly. It was... interesting. Not having to keep a tight reign on things. She laughed when a nearby tin can simply popped from some unknown force and skittered along the concrete noisily. "Eh, oh well."

Looking between her and the can, Jinx blinked, "What?"

"Just thinking. Shall we head back, we can decide whether to warn them on the way," Raven said, standing and stretching.

Jinx stood as well, her eyes darting to her watch with a grin. "Just a minute more."

Nodding, not bothering to ask why, Raven sat back down by the Thief and slipped an arm around her, Jinx doing the same in the darkness of their little corner of the Las Vegas night. Soon, they'd turned and a warm, content glance had led them forward, the kiss that followed warmer still. Jinx lingered on Raven's lips, noting how the empath's breath hitched and halted when she bit her lip just so.

And so she did it again. Making a happy sound, the Thief reached up and ran her fingertips along Raven's cheeks slowly. "Strange town, but it's kind of nice, isn't it?"

Smirking a bit, the Titan nodded, leaning her cheek into the pale fingers that rested there, "Good place to take chances."

Her lips sliding into that Cheshire grin, Jinx nudged the Titan slightly, looking up into her eyes. "Sayin' you're taking a chance on me?"

"_If you need me, let me know, going to be around_," Raven murmured, in a parody of a singing voice. "_Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me_," Jinx shoved her and laughed, shaking her head.

"_Abba?_ You sing Abba at me?"

"You walked right into that one."

"There's just some jokes you don't do, Rae," the Thief mocked, her tone severe. Raven laughed again and the two rose to go, but rather than walking the taller Jinx pulled Raven into an embrace. Turning her to face the fountain as she held the Titan close, Jinx rested her chin on the empath's shoulder. Just as Raven was going to ask what Jinx was up to, the fountain roared to life, as the now-familiar strains of the song that played, seemingly a lifetime ago floated to them. Jinx took a breath, singing along quietly for the first two lines, "_Fly me to the moon, And let me play among the stars..._" Her voice trailed off as the Titan her arms were wrapped around turned, stilling her lips with a kiss.

Raven broke the contact and raised a brow at Jinx's giggling. "What?"

""Darling, Kiss me" is later in the song," the impish girl quipped, earning a growl from the empath.

The two turned and walked along the shore of the giant pond, enjoying the strands of song. Raven pulled her eyes away from her date a few moments, her color rising sharply. Jinx noticed, as well as her sudden fit of shyness, and smiled, tucking her hand around Raven's. "What is it?"

"Oh, just remembering something." Jinx raised a brow, nodding once for her to continue. "You know what else is later in the song?"

"Hm?" Jinx watched the dark Titan, a blush of her own creeping along her cheeks.

"I love you."

_I Las Vegas, A few minutes to Midnight I_

The room was mostly in a shambles, clothes strewn about across the floor and along unsuspecting furnishing as if they'd consented to being used as impromptu coat hangers. Strewn across the bed, mostly tangled up in the sheets and each other, Raven and Jinx stared out the window as the fireworks started, screams and cheers erupting around the strip. Jinx grinned and wrapped an arm around the Titan, leaning in to kiss her briefly. "Happy New Years, Ravy."

"Happy New Year, Jinx," Raven said quietly, watching the sky erupt in various colors and sounds. She felt happy – she did. But there was a small... something eating at her. Holding her back. "Hey, Jinx?" Pausing to collect her thoughts, the empath sighed. "What do you want to do. You know. From here on out?"

"Well you know, there's always Disney Land..."

Elbowing the Thief, Raven glared half-heartedly at her. "Being serious."

Jinx sighed and nuzzled closer to the empath, "I know, sorry. Um. Well, after the parole and the community service things are done... I hadn't thought about it. Probably stay away from the streets if I can. Other than that... well I figure the future is wide open."

"Have you considered becoming a Titan?" Raven asked quietly.

"Have you considered taking up second story work?" Jinx countered, her tone droll, blank.

Shaking her head, Raven sat up and pulled the sheet over herself in the half light. "I mean it, I want to know what you're planning on doing."

Sighing and shifting her weight so she could see Raven clearly, Jinx leaned back and let her mind drift. She missed the sharp blush her sudden exposure brought to Raven's features. "I haven't planned that far out, Raven. I live most of my life, moment to moment. Plans? Yeah I have them. When I need them. I used to plan robberies. Heists. H.I.V.E. activities. Plans make me feel like a thief. I don't know if I want to be that anymore."

"What do you want to be," Raven asked quietly, feeling the confusion, the disquiet her question had caused resound inside the lithe form sharing the bed with her.

Jinx paused, and looked up at Raven, her pale skin glowing in the dim light. She seemed made of marble, a girl of pale stone and obsidian eyes in the gloom. '_Beautiful_,' she murmured to herself. "Well. Maybe someone you can be proud to call your's, would be a good start..." she said quietly.

Raven met the luminescent pink eyes watching her, as if she'd fade into the darkness. "You mean that?"

Nodding, Jinx smiled slightly, "I know how much being a Titan means to you. It's who you are, what you do. I don't fault it, I don't really. I know like me and the H.I.V.E., they give you hell sometimes, and aren't all you want. But they're your's. Your family. You can see it in how you all act, how you are around them." Sighing, she sat up as well, pulling herself to the edge of the bed to watch the sky alight in fireworks.

The lights played along her skin, along her hair and only seemed to accent the illusion of her inner fire, Raven noted. So pale and thin, Jinx seemed to be made of a thought and intent, rather than flesh and blood sometimes. She wore her grace like some people had wardrobes, a thing that was present always but not constantly flaunted. So much had changed, since their first meeting. Time had tempered Jinx into a self assured and strong young woman, rather than the flighty and impulsive youth from so long ago. Sure, she was still those things, but it felt as if now her drives were more solid. Her personality wrapped around a solid core, that would support and see her through the storm. "Thank you," she said simply, absorbing the girl before her with a thought. Taking in all that made her who she was and writing that name, indelible in her own darkness.

Jinx looked back with a slight rise to her lip, "What for?"

"Understanding," Raven said simply, moving up behind the lithe body and pink hair to wrap her arms loosely across those strong shoulders.

"Was that enough of an answer, for you?" She asked quietly, trying to repress the shiver that threatened to unseat her. Raven's skin felt hot, as if it were sheathing fire. And that fire felt delicious, as it moved and slid along the curve of her back and shoulders. Jinx made a low sound in her throat and reached up and back, running her fingers through Raven's hair.

Smiling, the empath slipped her hands along the tautness of Jinx's stomach, trim and defined from all her physical activities. The girl shivered under her touch, and fingers tightened in her hair. "I think, yes. Maybe having a future that's open, that I can believe in would be... nice. Something new. I like it."

Barely following her words, the Thief shifted with a gasp from the empath's fingers teasing along her skin. "Just... help me do the right thing. It's been a while, since I've tried to, so much."

"How often should I remind you?" the empath asked, her changing tone causing Jinx to shiver slightly.

Her voice grown husky, the Thief answered, "As often as needed."

With a whisper, Raven helped Jinx focus on how to improve her immediate future.

_I A Day Later I_

Raven glared at the suburban landscape rolling past the rental's wheels. It had taken a few hours to find the car, but luckily once the Valet had calmed down, the first thing on his mind was getting the car back to the hotel, which was likely why he still had a job.

And according to Raven, a head. The rental wasn't insured, after all.

All that was far from her mind, at the moment as she squinted in the afternoon sun, "I can't believe we're lost."

"Hey, I'm not the one that used the map for a sunshade and had it blow out of the car," Jinx grinned, pulling at the brim of her ridiculous hat again. "Should have gotten one of these, then we'd not be lost!"

Behind the wheel, Raven sighed. "Note to self, never let you be right again. Once is killing me."

Jinx crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose at the grumpy Titan, laughing as the expression made the current driver swerve off the shoulder. "Hey, I offered to let you use it..." Settling back into her seat, the Thief surveyed the landscape, looking for a sign of where they could be. So far all she'd seen are a few signs, and one that had been nearly destroyed, with the words "haven" with something before it simply missing. "Any idea where we might be?"

"Well, if we're really unlucky, we could be in-"

As they turned a corner, the sudden appearance of a welcome sign loomed, dark and foreboding along the oft unused highway.

"_Welcome to Gotham_... how the hell?" Raven sputtered, pulling over to the side after they passed the enormous billboard.

"Whoa,_whoa_. We can't stop here, this is bat country," Jinx blurted out, looking around wildly, her eyes huge and frightened.

Raven's head turned slowly to face the Thief. "... I can't believe you just said that."

"Hey, I read Hunter Thompson too you know." Stretching, she jumped at the sound of a car door shutting. Peering around half closed eyes, she saw the empath coming to her side of the car, bringing a sigh to her lips. "Chinese fire drill time?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven pointed to the wheel and scooted in beside the Thief with a glare. "Shut up and get us the hell back to San Francisco."

Smirking, Jinx tipped her hat and affected a southern drawl, "Yes'm ma'am I-"

"Remember last night in the hotel?" Raven cut in, silencing the girl except for a giggle. "Yeah, you can maybe look forward to that again next New Years."

"... so much for my resolutions." Jinx grumbled, pulling her hat down hard and glaring at the road as she peeled tires away from Gotham.

Raven sat silent as long as she could but eventually cracked, sighing. "What resolutions?"

For an answer, Jinx tossed the pocket guide she'd picked up into Raven's lap.

"... maybe I was a bit hasty," Raven said as her eyes widened, turning the book at an angle to better see something printed there.

"If we start today... we may just work in the entire book before next Christmas."

Raven looked up at the Thief as she drove, a grin as always on her lips. Smirking, the empath pointed and grinned wickedly at Jinx, "... and look. A rest stop."

Snorting Jinx signaled to turn in while Raven raised the cloth roof. "Maybe for some people."

-End. DEAR GOD. End.  
-

* * *

-  
A/N: ... 

Never try to extend a one shot. It will make you insane. That is all. Regular programing soon to resume.


End file.
